A New Life, A New Beginning
by BlackDiamondsz
Summary: Bella moves to Forks,and notices something different about the Cullens.One morning, Tyler's van looses control,and is aimed straight to her. Although, Edward isn't there to save her. A week later, she wakes up, a completely different person. BxE. R
1. First and Last Sight

_**A New Life, A New Beginning**_

_**By: BlackDiamondsz**_

Disclaimer : My name is **nothing **close to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I was going to miss Phoenix, but I decided to move in with Charlie so that my mother could be happy. Only after the first day in Forks, I had a feeling that I was going to like it here, despite the excessive amount of rainfall. My new room is comfortable, Charlie gives me my privacy, and I got my own truck.

Tomorrow, is going to be my first day at Forks High, and to be honest, I was a bit nervous.

-

The next morning, I was awoken by the annoying and loud beeping noise coming from my alarm clock. I got up, took a shower, and got ready. By the time I got downstairs, Charlie was ready to go to work.

"Hey Bells. You all set for the first day of school?" He asked while putting on his jacket.

"Yeah. I'm just going to get some breakfast." I replied without much interest.

"Alright. I'm going to head out now. See you tonight."

I said bye right before he shut the front door. I ate my cereal in silence, wondering how school would be. When I was finished eating, I washed my bowl and left the house. When I parked and got out of my truck, there were many eyes watching me, but I pretended not to notice.

After checking into the office, I was startled and greeted by a boy that introduced himself as Eric Yorkie. He was nice and cheerful, yet very persistent. He escorted me to my first period class and I talked to the teacher and walked to my seat.

I was organizing my books when I heard someone speaking beside me. "Hey. You must be Isabella. The chief's daughter right? I'm Mike Newton"

I looked up at him and said quietly, "Hi. Just call me Bella, and nice to meet you."

The teacher began his lesson and Mike stopped talking to me. But when class was over, he couldn't stop talking. I quickly walked to my next class and sat down next to this blonde girl that looked like the head cheerleader or something.

She turned to look at me and practically shouted, "Hi! I'm Jessica. You're Isabella right?"

I was getting annoyed of people calling me Isabella, "Just Bella."

She didn't seem to notice the iciness in my voice and continued talking "So, you know Mike Newton?"

"Kinda. He just started talking to me."

"Oh. I see."

She didn't talk much after that. The next few periods were draining and when the final bell rang for lunch, I was grateful.

I was invited by Mike to sit at his table with the people that greeted me during each class. The group mainly talked during lunch, and they were so lively. I turned around just in time to notice the most beautiful people you'll ever see in your life.

I lightly nudged Jessica, "Who are they?"

"They're Dr. Cullen's adopted kids. But, they keep to themselves, so don't bother."

Jessica described the Cullens to me in pairs. The perfect blonde, Rosalie and her boyfriend, the tough, muscular Emmett. The short pixie-like Alice and her boyfriend, the tall, lean Jasper. Although, when the last Cullen walked through the door, I was speechless. He was absolutely breathtaking.

"And that last one is Edward, he's gorgeous right? Don't waste your time though, apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him." Jessica sighed.

For the rest of the lunch period, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. We made eye contact once and I quickly turned away, embarrassed that I was caught staring. The bell rang, and everyone went their separate ways. I went over to the teacher's desk, and sat down shortly after introducing myself. I had to sit down next to Edward Cullen, as all the other seats were taken.

He acted a bit strange, and he glanced at me a few times, but it was like I wasn't there to him. So I was glad when the bell rang. The next few classes were a bit of a blur, as I spent most of them thinking about Edward. It was finally the end of the day, and I quickly got all my books and hopped into my truck.

I drove away from the Forks High parking lot and headed home. Once I stepped into the house, I felt peaceful and calm. It was nice to be alone, since someone was always on my back at school. I decided to make Charlie dinner, I was living in his house, the least I could do is cook him dinner every night. Dinner was just about done when Charlie walked into the house.

"Hey Bells. Smells great." He said, hanging up his coat.

"Thanks. It's steak and baked potatoes. It's done, so come sit down."

Dinner was pretty quiet. He tried to start up a conversation every once in a while, but it died not long after. I cleaned up and washed the dishes while Charlie sat back and watched TV.

I went upstairs to start on my homework. I didn't have much to do when I was finished.

I took a shower, changed into comfortable clothes and went to sleep.

-

The next morning, I took a shower, got ready and went downstairs.

Charlie was getting ready to leave for work. We didn't talk much, but I wasn't a morning person anyways. So, I ate my breakfast and left for school.

I drove into the parking lot and got out of my car. I wasn't really paying attention to the people around me because they did the same thing every morning. I pulled out my iPod and turned it up, full blast, and I was in my own world.

I dropped my wallet on the ground, and bent down to pick it up. The headphone cord dangled under my knees and ripped out of my ears as I lifted my head and stood up. I flinched from the slight pain in my ears, and suddenly heard loud screeching.

I turned my head to see what it was, and noticed Tyler's van was aiming straight for me. I had figured this out too late, and didn't have enough time to run and get out of the way. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that the van would miss me.

I was then hit by a strong force that felt like steel, and instantly fell to the ground. I heard loud shrieks and ambulance sirens before everything went black.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**How is it so far? Good/Bad?**

**Things will get more interesting. I promise! **

**Criticism is highly appreciated whereas flames aren't. **

**Review please!**


	2. Thoughts Bella & Carlisle POV

_**A New Life, A New Beginning**_

_**By: BlackDiamondsz**_

Disclaimer : My name is **nothing **close to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Bella's POV**

I would occasionally hear voices talking around me, but I couldn't open my eyes. My whole body was numb, and I don't think I had enough strength to move anyways.

I heard Charlie's voice often. He sounded terribly worried and disappointed every time he was told that I hadn't awoken yet.

I'm not actually sure how long it's been since Tyler hit me with his van. I honestly, didn't even want to think about what had happened.

As I lay there, still, in the hospital bed, many thoughts ran through my mind.

I hoped that I'd be able to get out of here soon enough so that Charlie could stop worrying about me so much, and I could live the normal life that I planned on living.

I thought about my mom, and wondered if she got the news yet.

I moved here so that she could be happy, not to scare her to death.

Sometimes, I even thought about Edward Cullen.

It was weird, because I barely knew him, but for some reason, I just couldn't get him off my mind.

I felt the presence of someone standing at the foot of the bed, but I didn't hear anything.

Then, I heard the sounds of flipping paper, and I figured it was the doctor.

I think I heard another person walk into the room, but once again, there was nothing but silence.

There was a long silence.

Someone then left the room, and the other person just stood there.

They let out a loud, hard sigh.

I heard footsteps heading towards the door and everything went black again.

- - - - - - - - -

**Carlisle's POV**

I had to constantly check up on Isabella Swan, as her father and Edward have been asking for updates.

I walked into the room, and stood at the foot of her bed, examining her. She's be unconscious for two days now, and it was scaring everyone.

Edward stood beside me and stared at Bella. He then turned to me with a worried look on his face, _"How's she doing?" _He asked, too fast for any human to hear.

"_Well, she hasn't woken up yet. And she does have a lot of injuries." _

"_Do you think she'll survive? It has been two days since the accident."_

"_I'm not sure. Her body is fighting though." _I turned to him, and saw the worried look on his face.

I continued, _"Don't worry son. The chief is the one that needs the most comforting, she just arrived here and this has already happened."_

Edward nodded, turned around and left the room.

I felt sorry for the chief, his daughter finally came to live with him. And two days later, she's in the hospital fighting for her life.

I don't know what's going to happen next, but I hope we won't have to result to it.

Alice had told us of her vision of her and Bella as a vampire, hand in hand.

If this vision is to become true, we are all praying that Bella wakes up, so she can live her human life before entering our world.

We can all sense that Edward has an unexplainable connection to Bella, and we don't want him to be depressed if this doesn't go well.

I'll have to start getting to work soon enough. I need to know if Bella will survive or not, so that I can save her in time.

I just, can't bare to imagine Charlie's face.

I sighed and left the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**How is it so far? Good/Bad?**

**Things will get more interesting. I promise! **

**Criticism is highly appreciated whereas flames aren't. **

**Review please!**


	3. Thoughts Charlie & Edward POV

_**A New Life, A New Beginning**_

_**By: BlackDiamondsz**_

Disclaimer : My name is **nothing **close to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight

**Happy New Year ! **

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Charlie's POV**

I'm sitting here, in the hospital waiting room, hoping to hear positive news from the doctor about Bella.

She's only been here for four days, and she's already in the hospital.

Renee was screaming over the phone when I told her what had happened. She gave me the longest lecture, and it didn't make me feel any better. She is going to be here in a few hours, and I'm not even sure if I can face her. She'll probably get violent on me.

Every time the doctor sees me, he gets a gloomy expression on his face, and it gets even worse when I ask him about Bella.

His son, Edward seems to be effect by this incident as well.

Was it because he rarely got to see his father within the past two days because of Bella?

Were him and Bella friends?

I wasn't too sure, but I didn't have much time to get suspicious and investigate.

I haven't gotten much sleep lately, and the work hours are long.

It's hard to take days off when you're the head chief of the police department, and everyone relies on you.

Dr. Cullen walked past me, and said nothing, but nodded at me. I suspected he's going to check up on Bella. He's tolerating my persistent urge to ask him how Bella was doing.

I spot Edward going the same direction as the doctor, and entering Bella's room.

I waited for one of them to come out.

Finally, Edward stepped out of the room, and I called him over.

"How's Bella?" I asked.

He looked at me sincerely, "I'm sorry Chief Swan, but she still hasn't gained consciousness."

I didn't say a word after, and looked down on the floor.

Then, Edward put a hand on my shoulder and said, "We're all worried about Bella. We're here by her side, and your side, if necessary."

I turned to him, "Thanks."

He then got up, and left.

Hm, Edward wasn't a bad kid.

I just hope that Bella is going to be alright.

- - - - - - - - -

**Edward's POV**

Dammit, I regret leaving to Denali. I should have stayed here.

I could've protected Bella.

I could've prevented this from happening.

I can't help but blame myself for this whole incident.

I went into Bella's room to find Carlisle. He was at the foot of her bed, looking over papers. I stood beside him, and couldn't help but look at Bella. She is absolutely beautiful, but seeing her laying in the hospital bed, made me feel sad.

I finally took my eyes off of her and asked too quick for the human ears, "_"How's she doing?" _

"_Well, she hasn't woken up yet. And she does have a lot of injuries." _

"_Do you think she'll survive? It has been two days since the accident."_

"_I'm not sure. Her body is fighting though." _

I suddenly became worried, and Carlisle looked at me and saw my face.

"_Don't worry son. The chief is the one that needs the most comforting, she just arrived here and this has already happened."_

I just turned around and left. I couldn't bare see her at the stage she was at.

I could hear Carlisle's thoughts. He was thinking about Alice's vision.

I thought about it.

Bella, a vampire. A new member of the family.

I love Bella, too much for her own good. Although, if she was a vampire, I would be able to express my feelings toward her, and hopefully, she'd show them back.

We'd have eternity to be together, and I'd get to understand her more.

Her thoughts are off limits to me, and I find it interesting.

I left the room, and was called over by Chief Swan.

When I approached him, he asked me the most predictable question, one that he's been asking for awhile now, _"How's Bella?" _

I looked at him sincerely, trying not to worry him too much, "_I'm sorry Chief Swan, but she still hasn't gained consciousness."_

He grew silent. I could tell that he was hurting inside. I listened to Carlisle and tried to comfort him.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and said softly, "_We're all worried about Bella. We're here by her side, and your side, if necessary."_

He then thanked me, and I got up to leave.

I headed out of the hospital, and went home, to ask Alice if she could see anything else in Bella's future.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**How is it so far? Good/Bad?**

**Things will get more interesting. I promise! **

**Criticism is highly appreciated whereas flames aren't. **

**Review please!**


	4. Mission Bella Swan to Cullen

_**A New Life, A New Beginning**_

_**By: BlackDiamondsz**_

Disclaimer : My name is **nothing **close to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Edward's POV**

As I walked through the front door of the house, Alice came to my side. She read my face, figuring out that I was thinking of something. I could tell that she was debating in her head whether or not she should ask me about Bella. Finally, she came to a decision.

She spoke in her mind, "So, how's Bella doing?"

"She's still unconscious," was all that came out of me.

I was actually thinking hard about what Alice could do to help me figure out Bella's future. But I wasn't sure how she could do it, or if I even wanted to know. Alice could see the unbreakable concentration from my facial expression, and decided to leave me alone. Giving me some time to think.

As she turned away, I asked, "Alice? Do you think you could find out if Carlisle has come to a decision yet? Or when he finally will?"

A large grin appeared on her face, "I can try. But, is there a certain decision that you hope he's going to make?"

I knew what she was thinking, "I'm not so sure myself Alice. But please, if you can, find out for me."

She nodded her head, "Sure." And turned around to leave.

I went straight to my room, turned on my stereo, and played soothing music, low enough for me to be able to think.

I lay in my bed, and couldn't help but think about what she had said. I wanted to spend my whole existence with Bella.

But I want her to be able to live her life normally, as a human. Allowing Bella to stay human meant, letting her go through high school without any trouble from me. Then, she'd most likely fall in love with someone like that Newton kid, they'd have a family, and live happily ever after with each other.

Although, I just can't the thought of letting her fall in love with someone else, and just handing her over. I would fight for her, if I could. But, I don't even know her feelings towards me.

Although, just the thought her possibly returning my feelings for her, makes me feel relieved and over-excited. There are some parts of me, that are praying that she has no other choice, than become one of us, so we could be with each other. She could learn to love me. I feel very selfish at the moment, but maybe that's what love does to you. I've waited for Isabella Swan for 100 years, and if I let her go now, God knows when someone like her would come across me.

I don't know what conclusion that I'm hoping for. At the moment, I just want Bella to be safe, and happy.

I closed my eyes, and listened to the melody of each song that played. Sometimes, I wish that vampires could sleep, because it'd make me feel a lot better if I could just doze off, relax, and forget about my worries for a while.

I was laying in my bed, for about a few hours. I don't have much to do these days, things are plain boring. I can do anything, anytime I want. I've got all the time in the world.

Ever since I heard that Bella was in the hospital, I spend my nights waiting for Carlisle to get home, so that he could update me on her. He told me everything he could, as he saw how concerned I was.

I opened my eyes to check the time. It's 11:36. Carlisle's shift was over about 20 minutes ago. But I guess he was checking up on Bella.

Right after that thought, I heard the front door open. It was Carlisle because I could hear him thinking about what a long day it was at the hospital.

He then said in a voice loud enough for everyone in the house to hear, "Can I have everyone downstairs, at the living room table for a family meeting."

I was one of the first people to be downstairs. I knew what Carlisle had to say, but I just wanted to hear it aloud. I could see Alice was literally skipping to the table in excitement.

Once everyone settled down, and gave their undivided attention to Carlisle, I scanned everyone's expressions. Alice was extremely excited, Jasper looked concentrated, Rosalie didn't look even at all interested, while Emmett did, Esme showed a hint of excitement, and Carlisle looked all business.

"We all know about the tragic incident with Bella Swan." He quickly glanced at me, and then looked at the others.

He continued, "I've figured out, that her body can only fight until about sunset tomorrow, until it gives up."

Horror flashed across my face.

Carlisle and Esme noticed it, and he quickly continued before I went into panic, "But I don't want to take the risk of waiting until last minute to see if she'd wake up. So, I've decided that we're going to turn her into one of us. Tomorrow."

At that moment, relief washed over me, while Alice squealed loudly and clapped her hands.

"But," Carlisle began to warn, "this is going to be a difficult task. We're going to have to figure out how we're going to cover everything up, starting off with her body. There's a high chance that Charlie's going to want a funeral. There can't be a funeral without a body, and bodies don't just disappear from hospitals."

"Trust me Carlisle, we'll get this done! And we'll succeed." Alice assured him.

"We'll call this, Mission Turn Bella into a vampire and cover up her death." Emmett suggested.

I rolled my eyes at him while everyone else just gave him a funny look.

"Kay, fine. We'll call it, Mission Bella Swan to Cullen." He corrected.

Hm, I like the sound of it.

"How is she going from Swan to Cullen?"someone scowled.

I looked up, and it was Rosalie. No surprise there.

"Easy. She is Bella Swan, but when she's turned into a vampire and joins our family, she'll be known as Bella Cullen when we move from place to place." Emmett replied, proud of his quick and clever thinking.

Mission Bella Swan to Cullen is **on**.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**How is it so far? Good/Bad?**

**Things will get more interesting. I promise! **

**Criticism is highly appreciated whereas flames aren't. **

**Review please!**


	5. Planning

_**A New Life, A New Beginning**_

_**By: BlackDiamondsz**_

Disclaimer : My name is **nothing **close to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**Previously:**_

"_Easy. She is Bella Swan, but when she's turned into a vampire and joins our family, she'll be known as Bella Cullen when we move from place to place." Emmett replied grinning from ear to ear, proud of his quick and clever thinking_

_Mission Bella Swan to Cullen is __**on**__._

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

**Edward's Pov**

I heard everyone's thoughts as I scanned their faces once again.

"_Eeek! This'll be fun! Bella will be one of us and I'll have a new sister!"_ Alice thought, even in her head she was loud.

"_This'll be . . . .interesting. . . _" Jasper thought, sounding a bit unsure about the situation.

"_Sweet. This is probably the most exciting thing we've done in Forks_."Emmett thought, looking lost in his own world with a huge grin planted on his face.

"_Ugh. Why so much work for one stupid little human?"_ Rosalie thought, rolling her eyes. I just gave her the dirtiest look that any vampire could give another vampire, but she didn't seem to notice it.

"_My oh my. I just hope everything works out just fine. It'll really crush Edward if it doesn't."_ Esme thought. I smiled just a bit, thinking about how much she cared about me, but then began to think about what I would do if it didn't work out. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking like this. This **will **work out, no matter what.

"_This'll be tough"_ he sighed, _"but we're all doing it for Edward and Bella's future happiness."_ Carlisle thought.

I liked that fact that they were all being confident, and supportive. Well, almost of all of them. Rose just needs to get a life and stop hating on girls that are better than her. I thought it was funny, and then suddenly grinned really big at this thought and everyone noticed it. They all stopped and stared at me.

"What's with the huge smile little bro?" Emmett asked, with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"He's probably just as excited as I am!" Squealed Alice.

I shrunk my smile down, agreed with what Alice had said, and then Carlisle got everyone's attention again.

"Alright. So, first of all, we're going to get Bella's body out of there, and have her here, so that the venom can be spread. Which, of course I will do. Then, we're going to have to find some sort of replacement body. I'm not sure how, but we've got a few hours to figure this out. Then, we're going to have to get inside of Charlie's head. We need to know his future plans with his soon-to-be dead daughter, and then we're going to have to change it up our way, so that everything goes well and as planned." While he was talking about getting into Charlie's head, he was mainly directing the orders to me. "This is a simple layout of what we're going to do. The rest depends on how the first part goes, and how much more we know. We start tomorrow, at 2:30 am. This'll be a difficult task, which means that we're going to need everyone's participation and dedication." As he said that, he looked right at Rose, she looked all innocent and then looked at me. I smiled at the fact that his statement was mainly directed to her. She just ignored me, and looked away, turning her attention back to Carlisle. "Let's get this right, so in about 3 days, we have a new member of the Cullen family. Got it?" He looked at each person individually, and they all nodded their heads in understanding.

He turned his head to talk to Esme, and we all turned our attention elsewhere until he was finished

As I thought the plan over, there was on particular part that was bothering me. **Where the hell are we going to find a replacement body? **I'm not sure, but I guess Carlisle will figure it out. He's the doctor.

I looked down at my watch. It was 12:02 am. We have about two and a half hours to set everything up, and be ready for anything coming at us.

"Okay." He began, again, as Esme walked out of the room. "First, Emmett, and Alice will be in charge of getting Bella out of there and bringing her back here. Remember, you have to be quick and stealthy." He looked firmly at them, making sure that they understood. "Then, I'll get a body, and put it in the hospital bed, where Bella is laying now." I couldn't help but wonder where he was going to get it from. My train of thought broke when he looked straight at me, "Once Bella is here, I'm going to immediately put the venom into her, so that there's no time to lose. Edward and Rosalie, in the morning, you're going to have to go see Charlie. You're going to have to break the news to him at 5:30. Be sincerely, like you're truly sorry that this unfortunate event has happened, and that's when you have to get inside his mind. Do whatever you can in order to get all the information that you need. Jasper, I'd like it if you stayed here. Esme's feeling a bit worried and uneasy about this whole thing, so I'm going to need you to keep her calm."He nodded. "Alright, so everyone has a job. We're going to stick to this plan, and everything is going to go perfectly fine. There won't be any troubles. If there are any types of delays, then call me, as soon as possible. So, everyone, good luck, and get ready, now." We all nodded and got up, separating in pairs.

Ugh, why did I have to be stuck with Rosalie? She's always so harsh. Of course I ignore it at times, but man it gets annoying and you can't help but notice it. Well, I'm going to have to suck it up, because I'm doing this strictly for Bella, and I'm determined to do play my part and have this work out.

When we got to the top of the stairs, Emmett was knocking on Alice's bedroom door. Pleading for her to hurry up and come out. "C'mon Alice! What are you doing in there? And why are you taking so long? If we don't go set up Carlisle's office where we're going to put Bella and figure out how we're going to get Bella out of there, we'll be behind. Then, not only Carlisle, but Edward will bite my head off, and for your information, I'd like to keep my head on my neck and away from any other vampire's mouth. Unless, it's Rose, now that's a completely different story."

"SHUT UP EMMETT! Gross much? I don't want to hear about that! Give me one more minute, and then I'll be right out." Alice shouted through the door.

When she finally opened the door, we then all figured out what she was doing in her room. She had changed her whole outfit, something more fit for a mission.

Emmett sighed. "God, you took that long just to change your stupid outfit? Does it really matter?"

Alice glared at him. "Shut up. I didn't take that long, and my outfit is not stupid. And, yes it does matter. Different outfits tell different stories, and different people, and different reasons. Like for instance, ---"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't really care. Now let's GO." Emmett groaned, and then pulled her arm toward Carlisle's office.

Rosalie and I just stood there, watching them in amusement.

Now, it was time to get back into business. Rose and I went to my room, and as soon as we sat down, I began planning. Hmph, I have a feeling that I'm going to be doing most of this for this mission.

"Alright. First, at 5:30, we're going to call Charlie's house. Break the news to him slowly. We'll sit back and let everyone else do their job, but we'll jump in for help if we need to. Then, we're going to his house . . . "

As I was speaking, I heard Rosalie thinking, "blah blah blah. Man, all this guy does it talk." She then stretched out her arms, "hmph, right now, I just wish I could sleep." She was being rude! Not to mention, getting off task.

"Rose!" I shouted at her.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm listening. And God, do you have to yell in my face?"

Great, more attitude.

"I have to, since you don't even look or sound like you're paying attention. I don't care if you wish you could sleep. We all do at one point in our existence, so get over it." I said harshly. It was mean, but she didn't ever consider my feelings.

She shut up, and then I continued. "As I was saying, we're going to his house, at about 6:00. We have to give him a little time to actually let it all in. Then he'll be horrified once he accepts it, and I don't know if it's smart to leave the guy alone, after finding out that his daughter passed away about 5 days in his care. You're going to have to ask him about any future plans. Like funerals and all that. We can say that Carlisle is deeply sorry, and us Cullens, are willing to plan everything out for him."

I just stared at her, waiting for a response. When she finally noticed, all she said was "mhmm."

Great, again. She still didn't look interested. Whatever. If she messes this whole thing up, she's going to have to go into hiding. I won't ever forgive her, and then not even Emmett's going to be able to stop me from getting revenge and blaming her for everything.

I heard Carlisle call us, "Kids. It's time."

Everyone raced downstairs. Emmett, Alice and Carlisle were at the door, and ready to leave.

Carlisle looked at all of us, "Good Luck." he nodded at everyone before leaving.

"C'mon Emmett, let's go!" Alice said, still cheerful.

"Alright. Wish me luck babe, and good luck to you two." Emmett said, his eyes mainly on Rosalie.

"Good luck." Rosalie said.

"We'll see you guys later." I added, and then they were off.

I turned my head to look at Esme, she still looked worried. Jasper was absorbing her emotions in, and was probably going to end up looking all worried like her by the afternoon.

Rose and I went back into my room, and organized everything else. Although, I felt that it was going into one of her ears, and out the other. I just ignored it, and continued speaking, waiting for our time.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**How is it so far? Good/Bad?**

**Criticism is highly appreciated whereas flames aren't. **

**Review please!**


	6. Phase 1 & 2

_**A New Life, A New Beginning**_

_**By: BlackDiamondsz**_

Disclaimer : My name is **nothing **close to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

**Alice's POV**

Once we walked out of the house, Carlisle gave Emmett and I his spare set of hospital keys. We got into my car, and then were off to the hospital.

When Emmett parked into a dark corner where our car wouldn't be seen, I swiftly got out, quickly unlocked the side doors and Emmett followed right after me. We cautiously walked through the hospital to floor 4 where Bella was. We didn't really need to look out for anyone, as we could get away with the blink of an eye, but it was more fun to do this. Emmett watched my back, while I watched his. I led him to Bella's room, and there she was, looking about as dead as she will be when she becomes a vampire. Just the thought of her transformation made my whole body jump with excitement.

Emmett just picked her up, and threw her over his shoulders. Although, he could've done it with more care. We quickly and quietly walked through the halls, hiding into doorways and around corners for the mission effect. I looked around the corner, to make sure the coast was clear, of course it was, but I wanted to scare Emmett, who was still back to back with me.

I suddenly froze, "Oh my god. What the hell is that?"

"What the hell is what?!" he said excited, while whisking around to look, hitting me with an unconscious Bella in the process.

"God, Emmett. Can you watch where you're swinging our sister. Edward won't be happy if we bring her home with bruises."

"Well, sorry." Emmett said, with a bit of attitude.

I then continued around the corner when I heard something crash. I turned around to Emmett, to see if he saw anything. When I turned around, it was him that crashed into something.

"Sorry" He mouthed. I rolled my eyes at him and continued walking.

We were finally at the side door, when I could hear the heartbeat of a human.

Crap, he was coming to the hospital. What the hell was he doing here at 3 in the morning?

Emmett and I layed low in the shadows while we waited for the doctor to go far enough for us to run out the door. He just stood there, looking at papers.

Emmett was beginning to get annoyed because he kept making the noises that a clock did.

"Tic toc. Tic toc."

I giggled, but tried to stay as quiet as possible.

He finally started moving toward the other end of the hospital, but he was walking slower than a snail.

When he was finally out of the way, Emmett and I bolted out of the door, while Bella groaned. We ignored her, and quickly got to the car, scared that the doctor heard it and went to go look around to see where it came from. Emmett threw her in the back seat while I hopped into the passengers seat. I looked around the door, to see if the doctor came out to check up on anything unusual. Emmett hopped into the driver's seat, and we were off.

"Wohoo!" Emmett cheered.

"Phase 1 of Mission Bella Swan to Cullen is complete." I said with pride.

I then pulled out my cellphone and called Edward.

He answered after only the first ring, "_Alice? Did you guys get Bella?_"

"Hey, yeah. We got her. We're bringing her home right now."

"_Have you seen Carlisle?_"

"No, I didn't see him, but he'll do his part. We can definitely count on him. So don't worry."

"_Alright, well, Rose and I will make sure everything is fine by the time you get here."_

"Alright, see you soon. Bye."

Just as I hung up the phone, I saw Carlisle's car drive by, and he was headed straight toward the hospital.

I smiled and mutter to myself, "Yup. We can all count on Carlisle."

The rest of the car ride was silent. Both Emmett and I were both so excited, we were speechless. Finally, we drove into the driveway, and Emmett picked up Bella from the backseat while Edward held the door open for us. We walked into Carlisle's office and Emmett layed Bella down. Edward was looking a bit nervous, so I tried to talk to him.

"Edward. I know, you're nervous, but it's going to be fine. Everything is going to go well, and Bella will become part of our family. So, actually, there's nothing to be nervous about."

"Alright. Thanks Alice." He said, calming down a little.

Then he ask, "um, where's Carlisle?"

At that moment, Carlisle walked through the door and into his office.

He examined Bella, and checked her pulse. Then, he stopped when he looked at her shoulder.

"Hey, why is there a bruise on her shoulder?" Carlisle asked suspiciously, looking Emmett and I.

"Uh. She did get hit by a van 3 days ago." Emmett answered nervously.

"Yes, but this bruise is fresh, and still tender." He said, poking at it.

Emmett said nothing, he just stuttered, "uh . . . well, she – uh." Then, he was gone.

Carlisle looked at me, and I got nervous. "I, um. I'll be right back." I got out of there as quickly as I could.

**Edward's POV**

I rolled my eyes at the guilty Alice and Emmett.

Carlisle continued to examine Bella. Her face was beautiful, even when it's close to lifeless.

"Alright. She's fine." Carlisle pointed out. He then looked at the clock. It was already 4:30. There was only one hour left until Rose and I had to do our part. There was no time to waste. Bella had to be injected with our venom before Rose and I made the call to Charlie. I stood there, watching Carlisle do his thing. Every once in a while, he'd glance up at me. I could tell that he was nervous to do it in front of me. Although, there wasn't anymore time to waste, so he bit her multiple times, on her neck, her arms and her legs. She was fine and motionless in the beginning, but then she began thrashing and screaming in pain. It was hard to look at her in pain, but I couldn't look away. I was frozen, staring at her in horror for a whole 45 minutes.

**Phase 2 complete. **

"Edward! We have to get ready for phase 3." Rosalie called me from my room.

I knew that wasn't the complete reason why she called me, but I'm glad that she got me out of there.

"Alright Rose. Are you ready for this?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yup. We've only got 15 minutes to prepare. So, if you want to add anything, or go over it, then do it now."

"No, I think we're good."

15 minutes passed, and we were sitting next to the phone. Even after Alice talking to me, it was hard breaking it to Charlie. I don't know him that well, but we're telling him that his daughter is dead. There had to be some sympathy from anyone that had to tell someone that.

I finally picked up the phone, and dialed Charlie's house number.

"Hello?" Charlie answered in a low husky voice.

"Hello. Chief Swan? This is Edward. Dr. Cullen's son. I-I'm sorry to inform you that Bella just passed in the hospital." I said with a sympathetic voice.

There was a long silence. The only thing I could hear was Charlie's deep breaths.

"I-I'm sorry." I said before hanging up.

I looked at Rosalie, and she just shrugged.

We got up, and walked over to Carlisle's office.

He was watching Bella, but looked up at us standing at the door.

"We told Charlie on the phone already. We're going to his house, in about half an hour." I said, trying not to look at Bella.

He simply nodded.

Rosalie left to go to her room, to change her clothes I'm guessing. I went to my room to do the same.

After changing, Rosalie came into my room. We made sure that we had everything, and I made sure that Rose looked more sincere than bored. It was now 6:15. Which meant that we had to go to Charlie's house. I called Rose down and went into the living room to see Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Esme. Esme's been pretty quiet throughout this whole mission, but I guess it's because she's worried and doesn't want to say too much.

Rosalie finally came down, and we headed for the door. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Esme wished us luck. Carlisle was concentrating on Bella, so he didn't really hear that we were leaving. Rosalie got into the passengers seat and was flipping the radio stations as I got into the driver's seat. We were at Charlie's house in less than 10 minutes.

I looked at Rosalie and asked, "you ready?" before getting out of the car.

We rang the doorbell, and Charlie answered it. He looked terrible. There was something odd, I could hear two heartbeats and sobs coming from the living room.

"Oh, Hello Edward." He greeted me, but didn't know Rose's name so he just looked at her.

"Rosalie." She told him. He nodded at her.

"Chief Swan." I said, and nodded at him.

Charlie invited us in, and I then figured out that the other person was Renee, Bella's mother. She looked worse than Charlie did. I thought it was going to be hard to talk to Charlie, but it'll be even worse now that she's here.

Great, now there's twice the sobs, and twice the comforting we're going to have to do.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**How is it so far? Good/Bad?**

**I'm updating as fast as I can!**

**Criticism is highly appreciated whereas flames aren't. **

**Review please!**


	7. Phase 3

_**A New Life, A New Beginning**_

_**By: BlackDiamondsz**_

Disclaimer : My name is **nothing **close to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight

_A/N: I won't be updating as often as I've been recently, since school has started again, and it's slowly killing me :). But, I'll be updating at fast as I possibly can! _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Edward's POV**

This, was going to be tough. Talking to Renee will probably be worse than talking to Charlie since she actually gave birth to Bella.

I could tell that Rosalie noticed this too because she said in her mind, _"Crap. Now there's twice the waterworks." _

I shot her a look, and she just looked back at me like she hadn't done anything wrong. She didn't do anything wrong, but it's better to feel sympathetic inside and out. It helps and works better. Makes it feel and look more believable.

Charlie led us to the living room, and introduced us.

"Renee? This is Edward and Rosalie, Dr. Cullen's children."

She looked up at us and simply nodded, "Hello."

Charlie gestured for us to sit down.

I began the conversation, "Once again, we're all sorry about this tragedy. I didn't really know Bella, since she was at school for a short amount of time, but I could tell that she was a unique girl. She was the "hot topic" at school the day she arrived. Everyone wanted a chance to talk to, Bella Swan." The Swans seem interested in what I had to say about Bella, so I continued. "She was in my biology class, she sat next to me actually. I found it amusing to catch her staring at me, during class." I lightly chuckled.

Renee was awed by my comments and thought it was cute. Charlie's thoughts were a little bit unclear to me. It was weird, but I made out a few of his thoughts, and they were confusing, something not expected from a father. Sure, he was suspicious that Bella and I had something going on, or had the idea that I had feelings for her, and was bothered by it. Although, he seemed like he was in awe also. I guess no one talked about Bella that way to him before.

Rose then began talking, "Our father did the best he could. He was rarely at home since the day Bella was rushed into the hospital, and he was filled with sorrow when he wasn't able to save her. That's why he told us to come here to ask you about if you had any plans for the next few days, possibly weeks? Us Cullens would be able to arrange everything, its the least we can do, and we'd all feel better if you were at home without any other worries. Especially you Mrs. Dwyer." she looked at Renee with a small smile.

Charlie was speechless from her beauty and enchanting voice, so Renee answered. "Are you positive? Because, you don't have to do it just for us."

"Certainly. We're not only doing it for you, but for Bella as well" Rosalie answered. It was a surprise that she could actually act this way to Bella's parents. She wasn't really fond with Bella to begin with, so it was surprising.

"Alright, but if you ever need any help, then just call me. I don't want you stressing over any of this either."

"Alright, but you don't need to worry too much, we're going to have things under control."

"Well, I need to get to work." Charlie stated, getting up.

"And I guess I need to go talk to a few people." Renee added, also getting up.

"Alright then, we'll be on our way." I said, pulling Rosalie up too.

They walked us to the door, we said our goodbyes and left.

**Phase 3 Complete.**

Wow, there wasn't as much crying as I thought it would be, and it wasn't so hard to talk to them. I guess Rose and I just made them feel better.

We finally got to our house, and Rose was through the door before I could get out of the car. She probably misses Emmett, or couldn't stand my presence anymore.

When I entered the house, I could hear Bella's screaming. My face cringed, and I think Emmett noticed it because he told me to sit down. So, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and I were sitting on the couches. Emmett began talking, to try and tune out Bella's screaming.

"So, how was the visit to Charlie's house." He started.

"It went surprisingly well. Also, not only was Charlie there, but so was her mother, Renee. She took the news worse than Charlie did. But, Rose and I came to the rescue and we made them feel a bit better. They're actually very interesting people." I thought about the oddness about not being able to completely hear Charlie. I guess he's the reason why I can't hear Bella.

"Oh, and Renee gave us permission to organize Bella's "funeral." She used air quotations when she said funeral. "So, everything should work out fine. Us girls will plan out the funeral, and you guys just, take care of the rest of the plan." Her eyes quickly shifted to the direction of Carlisle's office, and then down on the floor. There was something different about Rose. She actually seemed, sincere. I knew that Jasper felt her emotions because he sort of looked at her, confused. Everyone in the house knew that Rosalie didn't like Bella, let alone care for her.

I read her thoughts, so that I'd have a better understanding of how she was feeling. She was thinking about what happened at Charlie's house, how torn up they looked. Rosalie still doesn't necessarily like Bella, but she decided that she's going to treat her like a sister. She felt that if we were going to take her away from her family to bring her into ours, we might as well treat her like it. I listened in on her thoughts until she had a feeling that I was watching her, she just looked up at me. I was surprised that she didn't glare at me for listening in on her thoughts. I gave her a small smile, and she gave me one back. There was nothing much we could do, than wait for Bella to wake up, and go to school.

Carlisle took the next two days off to watch over Bella and Esme stayed with him. They were in his office when we left to go to school. They all drove in Rose's car, while I took my own. They all decided that I needed some time to be alone and have my own privacy. When I walked into the school, I could see that everyone knew about Bella's "death." The whole school was either talking about it, or thinking about it. The day was like any other day, except everyone was shocked of the fact that Bella was gone. Lunch was hectic, as everyone gathered around tables and whispered to each other. The news about Bella died down a bit, although there was on particular person that was being a drama queen, or would I say king? It was Newton. His eyes were really puffy, although he tried to hide it by saying he was having an allergic reaction, and his voice was soft and hoarse, it sounded like he was going to burst out in tears at anytime. Jessica tried comforting him, obviously seeing this advantage.

"Awe, it's alright Mike. We all miss her too. Shh, don't cry." She tried comforting him. Her words weren't completely true, as she was jealous of Bella since the first day she arrived in Forks. Ugh, Jessica Stanley annoyed me, as she did nothing but talk. I was tired of watching everyone run their mouths, so I decided to go home just until the end of lunch.

When I walked through the door, Esme looked surprised to see me. "Edward? It that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Just came in to check up on Bella."

"Edward, she's fine. You don't need to worry to much, you know. Anyways, I'm here to watch her." Carlisle called from his office.

"I know, but school is excruciating. Those humans are incredibly annoying."I whined, walking up the stairs

"Well you're going to have to deal with them for another year until we move on into a different location."

I sighed, "I know." I was now at the doorway but he didn't take his eyes of Bella.

Everything was silent while we watched her. There were too many thoughts on my mind. Most of them excited and awaiting for when Bella is expected to wake up. After a while, Carlisle turned to look at me for the first time since this morning, "I think you should head back to school now. I'll see you after school."

I didn't say much after that. I went straight to school, attended my classes without much interest in any of them. Finally, at the end of the day, I hopped into my car and started driving. I don't know where I was going, but I just needed to do something to pass the time. I told Emmett to tell Carlisle that I was going out for a drive and don't know when I'd be back. I drove to Port Angeles, and drove around aimlessly. Nothing there interested me, so I drove home.

When I got home, Emmett was in my face with a wide grin and bulging eyes. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Can I help you?" I asked him, irritated.

"Let's play games!"He shouted in my face.

I stepped to the side so that he wasn't so close. "No, it's alright Emmett, I've got too much on my mind."

His face dropped, and he was pleading, giving me the puppy dog eyes. "Please Edward?"

"If you think that's cute, you're wrong." I told him.

He frowned at me, saying nothing.

"Pleaaaaseeee Edward!" Alice begged, moving beside Emmett, also giving me the puppy dog eyes. I just stared at them. Still not even thinking about giving in. Then, Rosalie joined in. "Please Edward."

I found that so weird, but I gave in before Jasper joined in and they'd probably annoy the crap out of me for the entire night anyways.

I sighed. "Fine."

They all cheered really loudly. Jasper was in the background, laughing.

"What game are we playing?"

Emmett said in a talk show host kind of voice, "Well, we're going to play, can I get a drum roll please?"

Alice made the drum roll, but then started making a beat and got carried away.

"Alice! Please, you're taking my spotlight!" Emmett hissed.

Everyone laughed.

"ROCKBAND 2!" He shouted in my ear. Dammit, if he wasn't always like this, I would've punched him already.

Alice and I sang, Emmett played the bass, Jasper played the guitar, and Rosalie played the drums. I got to pick the first song since I threatened to quit playing and go to my room if I they didn't let me. I chose "Nine in the Afternoon" by Panic! At the Disco. I eventually got into "rocker" mood, and actually enjoyed myself. We switched instruments every two songs so everyone got to play what they wanted. We played almost all of the songs on the play list, and it was about 3 something in the morning. We were rocking when we faintly heard Carlisle talking to himself over the music. We immediately paused and rushed upstairs to see what he was talking about.

When we got to the doorway of his office, we all looked at Bella. She was absolutely still laying on the couch, and she looked beautiful. She was wearing one of Alice's blue dresses and stilettos. She was playing doll with her when she was half dead! She probably did it when Carlisle left to quickly hunt somewhere.

"What? What? What happened?!" Emmett practically shouted, just for the dramatic effect.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Go back to playing you games. I'll call you when something happens." Carlisle answered a bit strangely, with a concentrated look on his face.

I knew I shouldn't but I just had to. I ignored all of everyone's thoughts and listened to Carlisle's.

"_Hmm, what's happening? Her body went completely still, and she no longer has a heartbeat. Although, it's still too early for her to wake up. Her body didn't break down, did it? I'm going to have to examine her then. Although, I have to wait until they're gone. I don't want to worry them too much. And Edward...." _His eyes widened and he gasped in his had. _"Edward!"_

His head shot up, and our eyes met. His eyes were filled with shock while I saw my face in his head, and it was filled with horror.

If vampires could faint, I would have already.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**How is it so far? Good/Bad?**

**I'm updating as fast as I can!**

**Criticism is highly appreciated whereas flames aren't. **

**Review please!**


	8. The New Cullen

_**A New Life, A New Beginning**_

_**By: BlackDiamondsz**_

Disclaimer : My name is **nothing **close to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

**Edward's POV**

Everyone left Carlisle's room and went downstairs to continue playing Rockband. I didn't move, I couldn't. I was filled with shock and horror. I wanted to know what was happening to Bella. The way Carlisle puts it, there's a possible chance that she's. . . dead. I couldn't barely stand the thought of Bella dying while we went through all of this, just to keep her alive. No, she couldn't be dead. I repeated that thought in my head, while Carlisle watched Bella and then got up to check her. I was lost in my own world, praying that Bella doesn't die, and she'll be fine, and will wake up any minute. I broke out of my trance when I heard Carlisle sigh deeply.

"Carlisle, what's happening?" I said softly, not wanting everyone downstairs to hear.

"Well, I'm not sure. She transformed half way, but then suddenly she stopped moving and she no longer has a heartbeat. Although, it'd be too early for her to wake up wouldn't it? I mean, for everyone else, it took them three days."

I started at him, not knowing what to say. If he didn't know what was happening, then something must be bad. He's the one that's been dealing with vampires since his existence. He changed Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I, so what was going on with Bella. Carlisle was staring into space, wondering what had gone wrong. I shifted my attention to the motionless Bella, until I saw her hand twitch. Was I seeing things? Or did her hand actually twitch. I wasn't seeing things, as her eyes fluttered open.

I gasped. "Carlisle! Look!"

He turned to Bella, and relief shot across his face. He was glad that he hadn't failed.

Everyone downstairs heard me, and immediately ran upstairs.

"What? What? What happened?!?" Emmett repeated.

"Deja vu much?" Alice said while Rosalie slapped him.

Then, they all turned their attention to Bella, who was lying there, with her eyes opening, and then sat up. She was alarmed by us, and instantly went to a defensive position, growling.

"Bella dear, it's alright. We're not going to hurt you." Carlisle assured her in a soft voice.

"Dr. Cullen?" She looked at me, "Edward? Where's Charlie? W-what's going on?" She sounded a bit frightened and confused. Then she looked at herself, "and what the hell am I wearing?"

Alice chuckled. "Credits to Alice Cullen!"

"Why don't we all sit downstairs in the living room, so we can explain to Bella what we are." Carlisle suggested. We all went downstairs and Bella looked at all of us with a confused face.

"First, let us all formally introduce ourselves. Bella, you already know Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." He turned to Esme, "And this is Esme." Bella nodded and Carlisle got to explaining. "Alright. So, we're, different from other people. In fact, we aren't even human. We're vampires. Although, we're not really into feeding off humans, so we feed off animals. We move from place to place after our children have graduated from high school."Carlisle glanced at Bella, who looked interested before he continued. "I believe that you remember being in a hospital after a peer's van hit you. Well, we found out that you didn't have much longer to live, and it would be a tragedy to let you die, so we changed you into one of us."

"But, why would you save me? You all barely know me." she questioned. Her voice was so charming.

Carlisle looked at me, and then back at her, "you'll understand later."

She still looked confused but nodded.

"Uhm, there's one thing. To all of Forks, and others that have heard, you're dead. As vampires, we aren't allowed to let humans know what we are. So, you won't be able to see any of your family, again. Your mother and father, took the news rather hard. I'm sorry Bella."

"My mother?"

"Yes, she flew here from Phoenix to come and see you in the hospital."

She looked heartbroken, and guilty. "Bella, don't feel guilty, it's not your fault. They would have to accept the news anyways. Besides, I'd rather you here with us, than somewhere else." I said, giving her a crooked smile.

"Thank you Edward." She said, giving me a warm smile.

"Oooooohhh." Emmett said like a bunch of third graders did when two people liked each other.

Rose smacked him in the head, while everyone else chuckled.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. I'm a vampire, and everyone thinks I'm dead. Being part of your family means not hunting humans, but animals. And we have to change towns every time we graduate from high school?" Bella asked, still sounding a bit unsure.

"That's correct." Carlisle answered, then suddenly jumped up. "Oh my! I almost forgot. We have to take Bella hunting right away! She must be quite thirsty."

She nodded, and we all got up to leave. We led her far away from Forks, and taught her how to hunt. She was a quick learner, and caught on fast. Speaking of fast, she was quite the runner. She was almost as fast as me, and as strong as Emmett. She had much control for a newborn, and it was surprising. She was flawless, and I couldn't take my eyes off her. Every time she would look at me, and see me staring, she'd simply smile. I couldn't even look away or be embarrassed when she caught me staring. We let her hunt a few deer before going back to the house.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**How is it so far? Good/Bad?**

**I'm updating as fast as I can!**

**Criticism is highly appreciated whereas flames aren't. **

**Review please!**


	9. So, I'm a vampire?

_**A New Life, A New Beginning**_

_**By: BlackDiamondsz**_

Disclaimer : My name is **nothing **close to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

**Bella POV**

The fierce pain that ripped through my body had suddenly stopped. Except for this small burning in my throat. I don't know what it is, but I guess I'll have to ignore it for now. I don't have the will to move yet, and because of the fact that I didn't know what was going on. There was something strange about me, I could just feel it. I could clearly hear voices around me. I haven't moved in a while, and I was in pain for god knows how long, although it felt like eternity. My hand twitched, and my eyes fluttered open, but when they did, I heard a shocked voice.

"_Carlisle! Look!"_

Carlisle? Dr. Cullen? I didn't recognize the voice.

Then all of a sudden, I felt the presence of much more people and a deep booming voice say, _"__What? What? What happened?!?" _Then, someone with a high voice say, _"Deja vu much?" _I didn't recognize any of the voices, so I sat up. I was startled by the pairs of eyes that were staring at me, so I suddenly crouched down, and growled at them. _Wait, I growled at them? What the hell?_

"Bella dear, it's alright. We're not going to hurt you." A soft voice said from the side, I turned to see who it was and saw Dr. Cullen.

"Dr. Cullen?" I said, confused. Then I shifted my head to look at the other people in the room. I spotted Edward. "Edward? Where's Charlie? W-what's going on?" I have to admit, I was terrified. Everyone spoke about how the Cullens were absolutely beautiful, and I agree, but they were a bit different, and for some people, it wasn't in the good way. I looked down at myself, and noticed I was wearing a blue halter dress and stilettos. Where did these come from? "and what the hell am I wearing?"

I heard the high voice again, it chuckled and shouted, "Credits to Alice Cullen!"

Oh. Alice did this? Wait, why? I guess they noticed that I was utterly confused because Carlisle said, "why don't we all sit downstairs in the living room, so we can explain to Bella what we are."

Yes, please explain to Bella what you are. Wait, huh? What they are? What does that mean? I looked at each and every one of the family members while we went downstairs, and I was really confused.

Dr. Cullen began, "First, let us all formally introduce ourselves. Bella, you already know Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." Of course I knew them, they totally stick out from everyone else at school, and most people envied them. He then turned to a young woman that looked somewhere in her 20's. "And this is Esme." I nodded and Dr. Cullen got to explaining. "Alright. So, we're, different from other people. In fact, we aren't even human. We're vampires." Whoa, vampires?" Although, we're not really into feeding off humans, so we feed off animals. We move from place to place after our children have graduated from high school."Carlisle glanced at me, before he continued. "I believe that you remember being in a hospital after a peer's van hit you. Well, we found out that you didn't have much longer to live, and it would be a tragedy to let you die, so we changed you into one of us."

"But, why would you save me? You all barely know me." I didn't get it.

He looked at Edward, and then back to me_,_"you'll understand later."

Something to do with Edward? Or something that Edward knew? I was only understanding some of this. Well, maybe I'll get some detailed answered later. I nodded to let him continue.

"Uhm, there's one thing. To all of Forks, and others that have heard, you're dead. As vampires, we aren't allowed to let humans know what we are. So, you won't be able to see any of your family, again. Your mother and father, took the news rather hard. I'm sorry Bella."

I won't be able to so any of my family again? Charlie, poor Charlie. And mom. Wait, how did she get the news so quickly? "My mother?"

"Yes, she flew here from Phoenix to come and see you in the hospital."

Oh no. She must be heartbroken. What have I done? If I knew moving to Forks was going to kill me, and partially kill my parents, then I wouldn't have moved here. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Then, a beautiful voice broke my guilt session. It was Edward. "Bella, don't feel guilty, it's not your fault. They would have to accept the news anyways. Besides, I'd rather you here with us, than somewhere else." I looked up at him, and he gave me the most breathtaking crooked smile I've ever seen. I swear, if I was human, my heart would have flew out of my chest. I was baffled. All that would come out of my mouth was, "Thank you Edward." And I smiled, not as stunning as his, but I didn't care.

Then, someone was being immature and said, "Oooooohhh." Like all the third graders did when two people liked each other. Rosalie smacked him in the head, and we all laughed.

Then, I got back to the situation, "okay, so let me get this straight. I'm a vampire, and everyone thinks I'm dead. Being part of your family means not hunting humans, but animals. And we have to change towns every time we graduate from high school?" I asked, trying to make things clear.

"That's correct." Dr. Cullen answered, then suddenly jumped up. "Oh my! I almost forgot. We have to take Bella hunting right away! She must be quite thirsty."

I nodded. I think that was what the burning in my throat meant. Oh well, now I know. We all got up from the table to leave and they led me far away from Forks. They taught me how to hunt animals, and it was kinda fun. I was really fast, but not as graceful as Edward. I was pretty strong too, Emmett kept asking for a rematch every time I won in our arm wrestle match. I couldn't help but take a peek at Edward every once in a while. He is so dazzling. Whenever I looked at him, I could see that he was watching me. Although he didn't look away, embarrassed that he was caught staring, he just kept looking at me. I actually hunted a few deers before they believed that I had enough.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**How is it so far? Good/Bad?**

**I'm updating as fast as I can!**

**Criticism is highly appreciated whereas flames aren't. **

**Review please!**


	10. A new life, a new beginning

_**A New Life, A New Beginning**_

_**By: BlackDiamondsz**_

Disclaimer : My name is **nothing **close to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

**Bella's POV**

After hunting, moving felt weird. I could feel the blood sloshing in my stomach, and it wasn't really comfortable. Although, gladly I'm not as clumsy as I was when I was human. When we got back to the house, we all sat down on the couches to get to know each other better. The Cullens were complete fun once you got to know them. I guess they didn't open up to people at school because they didn't wanna get too close, and then have them find out their secret. Alice was the perkiest person I've ever met, and the sister I've always wanted. Jasper was quiet, he didn't talk much, but I guess he was still getting comfortable around me. Rosalie seemed, hesitant about what she said and did around me, but I guess she was just trying her best to accept me as family or something. Emmett, is the brother I never had. He's so cuddly like a bear. He always like to joke around, and make fun of me. Carlisle is the perfect father figure. I'm not saying Charlie wasn't but, I guess it's because Carlisle is immortal, and has been living for 300 years. Esme is completely lovable. The best mother any vampire can ask for. And last but not least, Edward. There aren't enough words in the world to describe him. He is flawless, stunning, beautiful, I'd go on forever if I kept listing. He absolutely perfect. After all the laughs, Esme called Alice and Rosalie into the other room. I looked at the clock, and it said 11:35. Charlie would be sleeping by now. Hm, I miss Charlie and Renee. It sucks that I can't see them anymore as Bella.

Edward interrupted my thoughts, "Bella? Would you like to go see your parents?"

I got excited, "oh, please. That would be great!" I grinned and he smiled at me.

We ran together to my house, and we looked through the window. Charlie and Renee fell asleep on the couches, with the TV still on. I stared at them, and would've cried if vampires could. It was sad that they can't ever see me again. And I was their only child. Edward nudged me, and motioned me to follow him. He took me to the side of the house, climbed up the tree, and went through the window. I followed him, and found myself in my room. Everything was still the same. It was as if I ever left. Renee and Charlie probably don't have the will to clean up my room. I looked around, and sat on my bed. I would have really started crying if I could. I laid down on my bed, and closed my eyes. All my memories of my human life flashed right before my eyes. I had forgotten about Edward, and opened my eyes to see if he was still there. He was sitting at the foot of the bed, watching me. I closed my eyes again and let my mind just float of somewhere. After a while, I opened my eyes, and Edward was still there, reading _Wuthering Heights. _He turned his attention to me, and I got up, telling him that I was ready to go. Before we left, he asked me, "how are you feeling?" I answered quietly, "sad to have to leave them behind. But alright as long as I've got you and the rest of the family with me." I placed my hand into one of his and smiled up at him. He slowly leaned down, and kissed me softly. His lips lingered on mine for a while, and I didn't have a problem with that. His soft kiss turned passionate with a bit of urgency. I could've stayed like this forever. Then, he pulled away, and I was disappointed. He saw my facial expression and softly laughed, "Let's go home." We jumped out of the window, and ran home, hand in hand.

We walked through the front door holding hands, and Alice was quickly at our sides. She gasped, "I knew it! I knew it was going to happen! Wasn't I right guys?"

Everyone chuckled at her excitement, and we told her to calm down. Edward and I didn't leave each other's sides until he had to go to school. Ugh, now, I disliked school, but only for the next two years. Carlisle told me that I have to lay low until we move into another town, which will be in two years when Edward and Alice graduate. So, I spent my day with Esme. She didn't really do much, except keep every aspect of the house clean. I waited and waited until everyone came home. Edward was the first to walk through the door and I quickly ran into his arms.

He laughed, and then shifted himself uncomfortably. "Bella, love. Are you trying to suffocate me?"

I giggled and loosened my grip on him, "sorry, I just missed you."

"I missed you too," he swept me off my feet and we were in his room. When he placed me on the floor, I giggled and kissed him softly. I looked around his room. It was the first time I've ever seen it, and it was so, plain. But, I guess it's because there's not much to do in your room when you're a vampire. I clicked play on his CD player, and Claire de Lune started playing. I love Debussy. Edward and I have too much in common. It's like fate brought us here together. Okay, I sound a bit cheesy, but it doesn't matter too much. We were together until he had to go to school again. He kissed me softly on the lips when it was time for him to leave. "I love you" I said to him and I really meant it. "I love you too." He said, with a large grin.

The rest of the week went the same, and then the weekend came. That's when Esme, Alice and Rosalie had scheduled my "funeral." Everyone was dressed in black, and we were all laughing together before they left. Jasper decided to stay home to keep me company, and no one objected since he's the one that hasn't completely gotten used to the Cullen diet, and spending an afternoon with mourning humans could be risky.

Jasper and I watched TV for a while. I could tell he didn't know what to do because he was just there, not really paying attention to the TV, but not really paying attention to me either. I turned to him, and he turned his head to look at me. "So. . . " I began, "what do you wanna do?"

He didn't answer a while, probably thinking. He finally spoke, "I have no idea."

I looked at him disappointed that he couldn't find anything to do. "But, you've been a vampire for how many years now? How do you usually pass time?"

"I'm with Alice most of the time." He answered, without much emotion

"Right." I said, still trying to think of something to do, while he turned his attention to the TV. "Fine. Tell me about how you became a vampire and met Alice."

He turned to look at me again, "its quiet a long story though."

"So? We've got a few hours. We need something to do to kill the time anyways."

"Alright" He began. "I lived in Houston, Texas, and at the age of seventeen, I joined the Confederate army. I lied to them and told them I was twenty, which I got away with..."(Not going to retell Jasper's whole story, as most of you should know it already.)

"I arrived at a Diner in Philadelphia where she was waiting for me. She approached me and said, 'you've kept me waiting for a long time.' I ducked my head and apologized to her. She held out her hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time, I felt hope. Alice told me that she'd seen Carlisle and we went off to find them."

I was in awe by the story. Alice made everything so much better for him. I would've cried like it was a sappy romantic movie. I couldn't help but stare at Jasper with love in my eyes.

At that moment, the whole family came back from the funeral. "Bella, why do you look like you wanna put Jasper in a giant bear costume and smother him to death?" Emmett asked.

"Because, he just told me the story of how he met Alice and I think it was absolutely beautiful." Alice and Jasper smiled at each other, and Edward came to sit next to me.

I turned my attention to him, "So, how was the funeral?"

"There was a lot of crying. And, I mean, a lot. Most of it was coming from Renee." He then smiled, thinking of something amusing.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Well, after the funeral, I went to go comfort Renee, and well once we were finished our conversation, she told me that I would be the perfect son-in-law." He said, grinning at me.

I couldn't help but smile back. My mother always told me to be cautious with boys, because of the fact that they aren't always what you think they are. But for her to say this about Edward, it meant a lot. Although, she doesn't know that because I "died" before she got the chance to see him and I get together.

Edward and I spent every single second together, except for the eight hours that he was at school every five days per week. This cycle would go on for two whole years.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**How is it so far? Good/Bad?**

**I'm updating as fast as I can!**

**Criticism is highly appreciated whereas flames aren't. **

**Review please!**


	11. He's forever mine

_**A New Life, A New Beginning**_

_**By: BlackDiamondsz**_

Disclaimer : My name is **nothing **close to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

_Previously: _

_Edward and I spent every single second together, except for the eight hours that he was at school every five days per week. This cycle would go on for two whole years. _

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

**Two Years Later**

**Bella's POV**

It's been two years since I was changed, and I remember it like it was just yesterday. I visit Charlie almost every night, but of course he doesn't know that. He's always talking in his sleep, not something he usually did. Things are even worse because I can't ever talk to him. But now, we're relocating. So, I've got to say goodbye to the rainy town of Forks and say hello to Oregon, Portland. I'm going to really miss Forks, but we have to move on. I'm excited to move because now I'm able to attend school, so Edward and I can be with each other all the time. I don't know what I'd do without him. Right now, we're waiting on Esme and Carlisle, they're packing up everything in the house including the medical equipment. Edward and I were sitting on the love seat, completely bored and silent, which was different. Before, whenever Edward and I were together, we were never bored with each other. So, there had to be something wrong. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" We could be totally honest with each other, and shared almost

everything with each other.

"Well, I thought maybe you'd need to do some thinking, since we're leaving."

"Oh." was all I could say.

"And..." He began, but hesitated.

"Yes? What is it?"

He slid out of the seat, and I wanted to pull him by the arm and make him stay with me forever. He saw the desperate look on my face, and said, "I'm not going anywhere love."

That's when he got on his knees and pulled out a small box, "Bella. We've been together for about two years now, and I love you, and I want to make sure that you're mine for the rest of eternity. I promise to love you always and forever, will you marry me?"

I was so shocked, I didn't know what to say. I had to answer quickly. Edward looked at me with his beautiful eyes, and they were hoping that my answer would be what he wants to hear. Of course I could marry him, I'm going to be 17 forever, so there's no point in waiting. "Of course I will Edward." I whispered, wanting to cry.

A smile shot across his face and he opened up the box. The ring was stunning, and the diamond was huge. He wants me to wear this? There's no way, I can't. It must've cost him a fortune. He slipped it on my ring finger. He stood up straight and I got up to looked up at him, "I love you." he said, pressing his lips firmly on mine. When we broke the kiss, I looked into his eyes and said, "I love you too." I wanted this moment to last forever.

Once we had our moment, Alice rushed into the room, and everyone followed. I forget about everyone else in the house. They probably knew it was coming.

Especially Alice. "OH BELLA! I can't wait! Can I plan the wedding for you pleaseee?" she yelled at me all at one time, pleading with her eyes at the question she asked. I haven't even thought about anything yet. I still haven't recovered from his proposal.

Before I could answer, Edward saved me, "Alice, Bella probably hasn't thought much about this. Since, she was utterly shocked by the proposal. Maybe she'll talk to you about it later."

Alice frowned, while everyone laughed. I looked up at Edward and thanked him.

"Alright kids. We're all set, and it's time to go." Carlisle said, putting an arm around Esme's shoulder.

I sighed as we walked towards the front door. Edward took my hand in his and give it a little squeeze. Carlisle and Esme took the same car. Alice and Jasper took the same car. Rosalie and Emmett took the same car. Edward and I took the same car. He had one hand on the steering wheel, and one in my hand. I was looking straight ahead, thinking about my time in Forks. Edward kept silent, as he knew I needed some time to think. The whole trip to Oregon was quiet, but I had a lot of things on my mind, so it helped. We finally got to our new house, and it was just as big as the on in Forks. It didn't take much time for us to unpack everything and get used to the house.

Edward and I were up in our room spending time together. We were laying on the bed, enjoying each other's company when Edward kissed me. This happened often, he would practically kill me by teasing me, and then wouldn't go further because of the fact that he didn't know if I was ready yet. Even when I told him, he was still unsure. Although I knew he was going to pull away, I got carried away anyways. We were at the point where he was practically on top of me, careful not to put all his weight on me when suddenly he was jerked off of me. I sat up to see Alice and the end of the bed and Edward on the floor at her feet.

"Alice!" we both shouted at her at the same time.

"Let's go Bella. Rose and I are going to check out the malls around here."

"Shopping?" I said, a bit frightened. Shopping with Rose and Alice was the worse experience I've ever had at the mall.

"C'mon Bella. It'll be fun. Besides, we need new outfits for the first day of school."

"Pft. You said that last time, and it was nothing close to fun."

"Don't be like that Bella. Please come with us?"

"I don't know Alice - " before I could finish, she pulled me by the arm and was dragging me out of the room. Man, Alice was pretty strong for her size. As she pulled me, I looked at Edward mouthing, Help me. He stared as I was dragged off with a sad expression on his face. "Don't worry, he'll get over it." Alice said, still dragging me. I rolled my eyes at her and followed her into the car. The faster we leave, the faster we'll be out of the mall.

If you said we spent a few hours at the mall, it would be an understatement. We spent **forever** at the mall. Rose and Alice tried on everything they liked, and then bought it. They tried getting me to try a few outfits on, but I flat out refused. If I was human, I would've definitely started complaining and would've even walked home just to get out of there. They bought so much clothes that every once in a while, we had to put our bags in the car. And sometimes, the employees walked us to our car to help with our bags. I don't know how long we were there for, but I was grateful when they were finished.

When we got home, the first thing I wanted to do was sit next to Edward who was sitting on the couch with Emmett. But when I took one step towards them, Alice shouted at me, "Where do you think you're going Bella?! We have to pick an outfit for tomorrow and there's so much to choose from!"

I cringed, "awwe, Alice! You and Rose have to pick an outfit, not me. Why do I have to suffer?"

She shook her head, "Nope. You have to pick out an outfit too. There's some clothes in here for you too." She held up the bag and shook it. "Did you think all this clothing was for us?"

"I wish." I muttered, and I slowly followed them into Alice's room.

By the time I got through the door, they had everything laid out. There was a section for Rose's clothes, a section for Alice's clothes, and I'm guessing a section for my clothes. And whoa, they bought a lot for me. I sighed and sat on the couch. First, they were discussing outfits and all this technical fashion stuff with each other, but then they added me into the conversation when I tried sneaking out of the room. Finally, after about two hours of arguing and discussing, they picked out their outfits and mine.

They let me leave after finding all the required accessories to complete their outfits. I got out of there as quick as possible and went downstairs to sit with Edward. When I plopped down beside him, I sighed.

He chuckled, "Did you have fun?"

I grimaced at him, and his face turned apologetic, "I was only joking love. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Was all that I was able to say before he kissed me deeply. It actually lasted quite long, and was starting to get intense when Emmett interrupted us, "awe, c'mon. Get a room will yuh?"

We both chuckled, and Edward said very childish, "Fine, we will." and he led me up to our room.

I flung myself onto the bed and curled up next to Edward. "Alice and Rose put me through hell today, like you don't even know."

He chuckled, "Oh trust me. I know. Alice was writing in her diary, childish I know. And, well I heard it all."

I smiled, "Okay, well then you do know."

He smiled back at me and kissed me. I, as always, got carried away, and he pulled away laughing.

I frowned, "Edward, how do you find this funny? You're seriously depressing me. Like, if I was still human, I would've already cut myself."

He smiled at me, "Well, then that's good that you're no longer human isn't it.?"

I tried to look upset, but I couldn't help but smile back at him.

He's incredibly breathtaking. He's absolutely perfect. And, he's mine.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Yeah, so this chapter wasn't much, but I decided it was a good time to fit in some Edward – Bella time. Hope you liked it! **

**How is it so far? Good/Bad?**

**I'm updating as fast as I can!**

**Criticism is highly appreciated whereas flames aren't. **

**Review please!**


	12. First Day of School

_**A New Life, A New Beginning**_

_**By: BlackDiamondsz**_

Disclaimer : My name is **nothing **close to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight

_A/N : The URL for the picture of Bella's engagement ring is up on my profile. Check it out :) _

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

**  
Bella's POV**

Edward and I spent the whole night lying on the bed, talking to each other. When it was 7:30, we didn't want to move, as we were fine where we were.

Then, Alice interrupted our moment by bursting into our room screaming, "Bella! Time to get up for school! We have to get ready! Rose and I will help you!"

I groaned, "Alice! Maybe later."

She grabbed my leg and tried yanking me off the bed, "No! You're getting up NOW!"

I was holding onto Edward by the neck while he was holding me by the waist. Both of us refusing to let go of each other. "Edward, promise me you won't let go." I said, staring deep into his eyes.

"I promise" He said, tightening his grip on me.

Thankfully, Alice let go of my leg and sighed in defeat, or so I thought. Her face went all dark and scary, and she spoke seriously to Edward, "Edward, let go of her."

"No." He simply said, while I tightened my grip on him. His arms wrapped around me protectively and I felt safe from Alice.

"Edward, I said LET GO OF HER!" Alice screamed. She was really scaring me now.

Edward still refused to let go of me, and I was glad. I don't want to know what Alice would do to me after she got a hold of me. She was then staring at him and she looked concentrated.

**Edward's POV**

Alice was getting on my nerves, as usual. When I refused to let go of Bella, she glared at me. Then, so Bella couldn't hear, she thought to me, "_Edward. I swear, let her go." _

I simply looked at her. Did she think I was afraid of her?

"_If you don't let her go now, I will tell her how much that ring cost. Then she definitely won't wear it. And that's a promise." _

"Don't you dare." I said aloud, glaring at the little pixie thing.

**Bella's POV**

"Don't you dare." He said, glaring at her.

I continued to look back and forth at their faces, and they looked like they wanted to murder each other. I honestly, didn't want to get into it, so I sighed in defeat, "Fine Alice. I'll go with you."

I tried wiggling out of Edward's grip, but he wouldn't let go. "Why?" He asked, looking hurt.

"Because she's smart, and likes me better." Alice said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey, you. Don't start." I pointed a finger at Alice. "I'm going with you so that you don't end up murdering each other."

I turned back to Edward, "I'll be quick, I hope. We've got all day to be with each other now." I winked at him and kissed him softly. This time, he's the one that got carried away, which I didn't mind. Alice had to ruin everything by clearing her throat, causing us to stop.

I got up from the bed, "hmph. Thanks a lot." I muttered as I passed her.

She called back to me, "No problem!"

I rolled my eyes and went into her room, where Rose was sitting on her bed. She had our outfits laid out on the bed. I picked up mine, went into the bathroom and quickly got changed. When I came out, Alice commented, "I like it." Rose agreed with her, and then ushered me back into the bathroom.

They pushed me down on the chair and immediately getting to work. Rose started doing my hair while Alice was doing my make up. It didn't take long for them to finish. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. "I like it. Thanks!"

Alice clapped joyfully, "No problem."

Then, her and Rose started getting ready themselves. I didn't want to sit there and wait for them, but they wouldn't let me leave the room.

"WAIT for us! You're not going back to Edward until we all leave for school." Alice screamed from the bathroom when I tried to quietly twist the doorknob to get out.

They didn't take long, but I was dying from not having Edward's company. They finally announced they were done, and I quickly rushed out of the room. All the guys were downstairs arguing about something. But, all of them shut up once the three of us came down stairs. My eyes were only on Edward, and his eyes were only on me.

He approached me and whispered, "you look stunning, as always."

If I was still human, my face would've turned red. But, all I could do now was smile.

"Thank you." I said looking down. When I looked back up at him, his lips were instantly on mine. The kiss was deep, meaning his didn't care about the clear coat of sticky lip gloss on my lips.

He broke the kiss and said, "C'mon. We're going to be late." He held out his hand and I took it, smiling at him.

We walked out the door, and the others followed. All six of us couldn't fit in one car, so Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice took Rose's BMW. While Edward and I took his Volvo. I have a car too, a Mercedes Guardian. But I think it might be too flashy in this town, and we're not here to bring attention to ourselves.

As I was sitting in the passenger's seat on the way to our new school, I played with my ring. I thought about the whole idea of being engaged, and it always seemed bad whenever mom talked about it. Although, Edward is the one I know it for sure. So I don't have much trouble accepting it. But, I just can't believe that I'm getting married. We were getting close to the school, so I took off the ring and put it in a safe place in my bag.

I sighed and looked up. We were pulling into the parking lot, and everyone was looking in our direction. It was my first day at Forks High School all over again. We parked next to Rose's car, and Edward turned to me, "you okay?"

I faintly smiled at him, "yup. Now, let's go with the others to class." He softly kissed me and pulled away before I could get carried away. He smiled at me and got out of the car. At this school, we're starting at this new high school at juniors. Although, I did miss half of grade 11 and 12 last year.

Edward opened the car door for me and I slowly got out. We walked towards the main entrance of the school all together, while everyone kept staring.

When we walked into the office, the head secretary looked like she was going to have a heart attack when she saw us. She quickly changed her expression and greeted us with a smile. "Hello. Names?"

"Edward, Bella, Alice and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale." Edward said with his enchanting voice. Poor lady, she looked like she wanted to faint.

"Ah. Dr. Cullen's children." She said looking through some papers. "Here you are" She handed us our schedules. I had every single class with Edward and Alice. Rose, Jasper and Emmett were acting as seniors so they had a different schedule.

"Thank you" Rosalie smiled at her and we all walked out of the office. We noticed that there were a few guys and girls that were staring at us. It must be worse for Edward, since he could actually hear what they were thinking. Although, I just knew what all the girls were thinking, and honestly, I wasn't too happy.

I caught a few girls staring at Edward and one girl even winked at him. I glared at them and Edward chuckled. "Bella, you are dangerous."

I laughed, "I'm sorry, but I can't just let these girls stare at you like that. It really bothers me."

"Somebody's _jeaalouuus_" Emmett sang, and then Rose smacked him..

"Don't worry about them. Because my eyes are always on you." Edward assured me, kissing my forehead.

"Okay, but if I catch you even looking for more than 2 seconds, you're going to regret it." I said, pouting.

He laughed, "Never." He whispered in my ear.

The six of us separated into pairs to find our lockers and first period classrooms. Edward, Alice and I had English. It wasn't hard to keep up, but it was hard to pay attention. Now that I'm a vampire, I realized that humans are slow. Edward and I sat beside each other and I spent most of the time looking at him. The teacher called on us a few times, and was impressed by our answers. Each class went by slowly.

I was glad when lunch came, it meant that we're half way through the day. Edward, Alice and I met Jasper, Rose and Emmett in the cafeteria. They were already sitting at a table, so we grabbed some food and joined them. Everyone stared at us, but none of them seem to care except me because they were probably used to it.

After lunch, we had biology and this brought back memories of the first day we met each other. Although, there wasn't any awkwardness and he didn't want to kill me. During the whole period, we were holding hands. Each class was boring. I'd learned all of this stuff before. I was ready to pay attention when we learn something that I didn't know. .

I was so grateful when the final bell rang, indicating that we could go home. I gathered all my books from my locker while Edward waited for me, then we went to his. We then walked out of the school building, hand in hand while the entire school simply stared.

**-**

**Edward's POV**

Bella was quiet during the ride to school. She was fidgeting with her ring. I wish I could hear what she is thinking, it kills me when she's silent. She looked concentrated, so I decided to let her think to herself. She looked up and sighed when I was pulling into the school parking lot. It was obvious that everyone turned their heads to look at the nice flashy cars. I parked next to Rose's car and turned to Bella, _"you okay?"_

She smiled at me and said,_ "yup. Now, let's go with the others to class." _

I softly kissed her on the lips and pulled away before she got out of hand like she always does. I smiled at her before getting out of the car. I circled it and went to open the car door for Bella. She slowly got out and we walked towards the school's entrance with the others while everyone watched.

The secretary looked startled when she saw us. "_Oh my. What charming children. The girls are absolutely gorgeous. Although, the males, are stunning. They all look like models, with the perfect body frames and muscles. Oh cut it out. You're 30 and they're probably 17." _

She changed her look from dazed to friendly, "Hello. Names?"

"_Edward, Bella, Alice and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale."_ I answered.

"_Oh, his voice is so attractive." _The secretary thought. I wanted to laugh.

"_Ah. Dr. Cullen's children."_ She said looking through the files of schedules. _"Here you are"_ She handed us our schedules. Bella and Alice had every class with me. I wasn't too happy with Alice, but as long as I am with Bella. I'll be fine.

"Thank you" Rosalie smiled at her and we all walked out of the office. When we walked out, there were plenty students that were staring at us. There were many thoughts about Jazz, Em, Rose and Alice, but I ignored them. The ones that bothered me the most were the ones about Bella. Although, I had to act like I didn't hear them, I wish that I couldn't hear them.

There were many girls that walked past me smiling. They all were thinking generally the same thing.

It was either, _"ooh. Hottie at 12 o'clock." _or "_damnn, he's so fine." _Of course, I ignored them. Until one girl winked at me and thought, "_Mm, he's fine. Maybe I'll get his number."_

I looked at Bella and she looked like she was ready to pounce at the girl. I chuckled, _"Bella, you are dangerous." _

She laughed, _"I'm sorry, but I can't just let these girls stare at you like that. It really bothers me."_

She was completely jealous, and it was adorable.

"Somebody's _jeaalouuus_" Emmett sang, and then Rose smacked him..

"_Don't worry about them. Because my eyes are always on you."_ I assured her, and to make sure that she could believe me, I kissed her on her forehead.

"Okay, but if I catch you even looking for more than 2 seconds, you're going to regret it." She said, pouting. I wanted to kiss her right there, but public displays of affection would get the teachers' attention.

So, all I could do was laugh, _"Never."_ I whispered in her ear.

Everyone else went to find their lockers and first period classrooms. I stayed by Bella's side the whole time and we went to English. I didn't need to pay attention to any of these classes, as I've heard all the lectures before. Bella watched me most of the time, and of course I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Each class was long, but I was used to having to sit through long periods at this point in my existence.

When lunch came, Bella looked relieved. Although, this is our lifestyle, so she'll get used to it sooner or later. We got a bit a food to make it look like we eat and joined Alice, Jazz, Em and Rose at the table they were sitting at. As usual, at every school, the students just stared at us. We ignored them, and spoke to each other.

After lunch, Bella, Alice and I had biology together. The thought of having Bella as my biology partner brought back memories from Forks. Our hands were intertwined with each other and sitting on my leg for the entire period. We didn't pay attention to the lesson as much as we paid attention to each other.

When the final bell rang, Bella rushed out of the classroom. I followed her to her locker, and then she followed me to time. Once we had our things, we walking out of the building, hand in hand while the entire school watched us.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Heh, I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys. I'll try to make longer chapters for now on. **

**How is it so far? Good/Bad?**

**I'm updating as fast as I can!**

**Criticism is highly appreciated whereas flames aren't. **

**Review please!**


	13. Meet Tanya, Kate & Irina

_**A New Life, A New Beginning**_

_**By: BlackDiamondsz**_

Disclaimer : My name is **nothing **close to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

**Edward's POV **

Bella seemed fine and in control while at school. She's much more powerful that I thought she would be, even in her first year we didn't have to be so cautious of her. Although, we did anyways. Every single school day was boring, as always, but I didn't mind too much because I sat next to Bella in every class. After about a month, all the talk about us had died down, but there were still a few fantasies, thoughts and stares. I could tell Bella wasn't used to it. She'd always fidget and shift her eyes around whenever people stared, I guess it made her uncomfortable. She'll get used to it soon or later though, we're stared at everywhere we go.

One typical morning, Bella and I pulled into the school parking lot. When we got out of the car, my phone began to ring, and the screen said Tanya. Tanya? She's in Denali, isn't she? Why would she be calling me, and why now?

I finally answered, not being able to think of any possibilities, "Hello?"

"Turn around." The voice on the other line said.

I turned around, curiously. I spotted Tanya, Kate, and Irina. Kate was waving over to me, and Tanya yelled, "SURPRISE!" through the phone. We hung up and they walked towards us.

Alice spotted them, screamed and ran over to embrace them in a hug, "Eeek! Tanya! Kate! Irina! What are you doing here?"

They all giggled as she hugged each of them, "well, it was getting boring, so we decided to live your lifestyle for a while so we called up Carlisle and decided to come to school with you guys!" Tanya smiled.

Bella looked at me slightly confused.

I chuckled, "Bella, this is Tanya, Kate and Irina. We lived with them in Denali for a while."

She looked at them, and smiled nervously, "it's nice to meet you."

Tanya inspected Bella, "well, well, well, who do we have here?"

"This is Bella, my fiancee." I took her hand in mine and she smiled up at me.

Tanya looked startled by the word, fiancee. "I see. Well, it's nice to meet you." She pulled her into a hug.

I could tell that she was a bit upset. Tanya always had a thing for me, but I wasn't interested in her, in that way. I let her down easy, and she was disappointed but tried her best to act normal. So, of course, she was a little jealous of Bella. I could tell that she knew that too, because she smiled at her uneasily and then looked at me.

The bell rang for first period, and we all walked to class together. Tanya was in most of our classes, which was good, because then Alice wouldn't have to annoy me during class.

First period, we had English, and we were watching Romeo and Juliet. It was Bella's all time favourite movie, and we sat fairly close together. She paid attention to the movie most of the time, every once in a while, she'd glance at me and smile. And Tanya was paying attention alright, but not to the movie. She watched Bella most of the period. It wasn't necessarily glaring, but it wasn't the nicest looks you'd give someone.

Whenever I looked at her, she would turn her head to the movie and start singing in her head, obviously trying to keep me out of her thoughts. This happened during pretty much every period. When lunch came, we all sat at a table together, and everyone was talking about Tanya, Kate, and Irina.

From the guys, they thought about their personal appearances, and even their chances of getting with one of the girls. Almost all of them practically drooled over them whenever they would pass by them.

Exhibit A:

_Boy 1: Yoo! Did you see those new girls? _

_Boy 2: Hell yeah. Damn, they foine. _

_Boy 3: Fo sho. But, I still don't think they're better looking than Rosalie, Alice and Bella. _

_Boy 1: True ,but these girls don't have mans. _

_Boy 2: Say word! Aiight, I call dibs on Tanya. _

_Boy 3: I call Kate_

_Boy 1: I got Irina. _

There was envy and jealousy coming from the girls. They tried criticizing them, but couldn't think of anything wrong. They would just glare at them, and talk to other girls about why the boys would be crawling on the floor for them.

Exhibit B:

_Girl 1: Oh my god. Did you see those new girls? _

_Girl 2: Yeah, like all the guys are talking about them. _

_Girl 3: It's totally disgusting. _

_Girl 1: I know. Like, I mean they aren't THAT pretty. Those guys are just desperate, low lives._

_Girl 2: Chyeah. Those girls just walk around like they're all that. _

_Girl 3: I know, but still, I think Rosalie, Bella, and Alice are prettier than them. _

_Girl 1: Mhm. _

There were conversations like those going on for the entire day. These humans are completely pathetic. I was trying to tune them out for the entire day, and anticipated when I was able to go home.

At the end of the day, we all stood in the parking lot. "So, Tanya, where are you staying?"

She smiled at me, "your house."

"Eeeeek!" Alice screamed. "Really?! Oh my god! This'll be fun. Isn't this great Bella, now we have more shopping partners. Let's go today!"

Bella tried to look excited, but failed miserably, "great. Shopping. Fun."

Everyone laughed, and we left the school grounds. The girls were going to meet us at our house. When we walked in, Esme greeted us.

"Oh, Tanya, Kate and Irina. Lovely seeing you here. Carlisle told me you were staying here and going to school with everyone. Is that true?"

"Yup." Kate replied and each of them hugged her.

"So, where should we put our stuff?" Irina asked, bags in hand.

"Edward, Jasper, and Emmett can put them into the guest room for you." Esme said politely, always being friendly to the guests.

They grinned at us and we took their bags. We were back downstairs in less than ten seconds and I was at Bella's side.

"Alright. Who's ready to go shopping?" Alice hopped.

Bella groaned, and I chuckled.

Alice frowned at her "C'mon Bella! We haven't gone shopping in forever!"

"We went last week!" She cried.

"Exactly, and that's way too long ago."

"Alice," I warned her. "If Bella doesn't want to go shopping, then she doesn't have to." I said as I pulled her closer to me.

"But Edward! Shopping is a perfect time for girls to bond." Alice whined.

"But shopping makes me want to commit suicide." Bella groaned.

I chuckled and then looked hurt, "But you wouldn't right?"

"Of course not. I can't be without you." She smiled and our lips met.

I don't know how long it was until Alice had to clear her throat. "Get a room."

Bella smirked at her, "Gladly." She grabbed my hand and was about to walk away.

"Oh! No you don't! You're going shopping with us, Isabella Marie Cullen!"

They argued for a good while, but Alice being the evil little pixie she is, finally got Bella to go shopping.

"Fine, but I'm not trying on anything." Bella sighed, settling the deal.

"Fine. I promise." Alice said.

Although, that's not what her mind was saying.

_I promise, not. Hm, I saw this dress that would fit Bella perfectly. Oh and, she needs better, looking sexy nightwear. _

I interrupted her thoughts, "Alice."

"What?" she asked, looking innocent.

Bella huffed, "I swear Alice, if you try to make me buy things, I will seriously leave and never go shopping with you again."

"Fine." she muttered. Then turned to me, "Thanks a lot!" And left the house.

Everyone saw the whole scene and laughed at her dramatic exit.

Bella turned to me, frowning, "Why do I always have to lose?"

I smiled, "It's Alice. There isn't a force powerful enough to win against her."

"Hmph, one day, I'll be that force. Just wait and see."

She was being adorable, "Alright. We'll see." I leaned down and kissed her.

Alice honked the car horn from outside, signaling Bella and Tanya to go outside.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Then, she left. I don't know what's going to happen on that shopping trip, but I really hope that it goes well.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N : Alright, so I know this chapter was really short. But, the next chapter is coming soon! **

**How is it so far? Good/Bad?**

**I'm updating as fast as I can!**

**Criticism is highly appreciated whereas flames aren't. **

**Review please!**


	14. Oh, it's on

_**A New Life, A New Beginning**_

_**By: BlackDiamondsz**_

Disclaimer : My name is **nothing **close to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight

**Gung Hay Fat Choy OR Xin Nian Kuai Le! **

**Happy Chinese New Year! **

**Hope you like this chapter : ) **

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Bella POV **

Ah, I hate losing to Alice. She always gets what she wants, and it's not just with me, it's with the entire family also. We were all used to it by now, but I still try to fight her.

I have a slight feeling that this shopping trip is going to be a bit awkward. I didn't mind Tanya, Kate or Irina, but there was something about Tanya that made me feel uneasy. If I were still human, I would be gawking over how beautiful they are, but I've come across enough beautiful vampires. There was this thing inside of me that made my stomach turn when we first met. I felt jealousy from her when Edward introduced me as his fiancée. Even in class, I would catch her giving me a look that wasn't too friendly. I ignored it and pretended that I didn't notice.

There's no doubt that something happened with her and Edward in the past. But I don't know what, and I'm not going to be bothered by it. Whatever happened between them in the past is over now, so I don't have much to worry about.

The car ride wasn't awkward, because Alice kept talking. I kept silent and stared out the window, thinking.

"So, you and Edward are getting married huh?" Tanya said to me, while Alice babbled on about shopping and clothes to Kate and Irina.

I faintly smiled at her, "Yeah."

She went silent after that. Then she began talking again, "so when is the big day?"

"I don't know. Alice is planning everything. I think we might wait until the end of the school year."

"Oh." was all she said, before going silent again. We finally arrived at the mall and walked in together.

Alice, Kate, and Irina went crazy shopping while Tanya and I sat back, watching them. While we waited for them store after store, Tanya and I would talk. She asked me how Edward and I met, and I told her starting from getting hit by the van to now.

Then, I asked her how she met Edward, which was a big mistake.

This is how she told the story, "Well, we came across Carlisle and the others, and were interested that they lived the same lifestyle that we did. They lived with us in Denali for a while. The moment that I saw Edward, I wanted to faint. He was drop dead gorgeous, and all the other girls agreed with me, since they were all swooning over him too." She smiled, "we spent nice nights lying down and watching the stars together." My stomach turned, they had special moments, together. How could I not be jealous? "We spent a lot of time together," she continued, "but then Carlisle decided that they should leave, and find a home of their own. Of course, I didn't want Edward to leave, but Carlisle was his father, and he owed everything to him. So, I had to let him go."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. She grinned at me, "so yeah. Basically, that's it."

I just nodded, not being able to speak. Jealousy rushed through me. I know it was a long time ago, but I couldn't help it. I didn't expect him to wait for me for 100 years and not be in a relationship at least once.

Thankfully, the other girls came out of the store. Saving me from the awkward silence between Tanya and I.

"Ready to go home?" Alice asked, while there were two of the store's employees carrying the shopping bags. Wow, how could they buy that much?

"Sure." Tanya said cheerfully, hopping up from the bench.

I got up, and we all walked toward the car. I didn't have anything to say after that.

When we got home, I sat next to Edward. He looked at me, "are you okay?"

I nodded, but he wasn't so convinced. He stood up and grabbed me by the handing, leading me to our room. I glanced at Tanya, and she was watching us go upstairs.

He closed the door and we sat on the bed. "Okay, now tell me what's wrong."

I didn't know what to say. But then, "Edward, you'll always love me right?" came out of my mouth. Crap, I didn't mean it to.

He looked at me curiously and then hugged me tight to his chest, "Of course I will Bella. You are my life, and my one and only true love." He leaned down to kiss me. It was brief, because he pulled back, "Why the sudden question though?"

I bit my lip, should I tell him? Wait, of course I should. He's my husband-to-be, there can't be any secrets between us. "Well, I was talking to Tanya and..."

He laughed out loud before I could finish. "Oh my, what did that girl tell you?"

I bit my lip again, "well she told me how you two met. And then she told me that you spent a lot of time together when you lived with her, and you spent nights watching the stars together."

He smiled, but didn't say anything.

I got nervous, "it's true. Isn't it?"

"Yes it is." I closed my eyes, "but it wasn't anything special or romantic." I opened one eye, and froze for him to continue. He chuckled, "we spent a lot of time together because she would follow me. Of course, I wasn't harsh and didn't just tell her to bug off. Her company wasn't too bad, but you know what?"

Both of my eyes were open now, "what?"

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "it's not as great as yours."

I sighed in relieve. He laughed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

His lips moved from my lips to my collarbone, "you know, you're adorable when you're jealous."

I smiled, "Well then I must've been pretty irresistible because I was beyond jealous."

He chuckled, and his face was then close to mine, "Don't worry love. I love you, always and forever."

His lips softly touched mine, "I love you, and there's nothing in the world that would ever make me stop."

"Good." He said before I pulled him into some serious intense lip lock.

We stayed together for the entire night, not leaving his room. The time flew by, and before we knew it, it was time to get ready.

I sighed, not wanting to leave his side, but had to. I quickly changed, looked presentable and waited for Edward. We went downstairs together, and greeted everyone. Tanya left early and said she'd meet us at school. We left, and hung out in the parking lot. Tons of guys went up to Kate and Irina, and either asked for their numbers or for a date.

They rejected all of them, telling us that human boys weren't their type. When the bell rang, Alice, Edward and I walked to first period. When we entered the classroom, we saw Tanya talking to the teacher, and then sat down next to Alice. She smiled at us and waved. Edward and I sat next to each other, as always.

When the entire class settled down, the teacher began talking. But instead of his usual boring morning lecture, he said, "Isabella."

"Bella." I corrected him coldly.

"Right, Bella. I think that you should switch seats with Tanya."

**What?! **"What?! Why?!"

"Because, you don't ever seem like you're paying attention while you sit next to Edward."

"Because I know everything that you're teaching us!" I was starting to get frustrated.

"No more arguments or excuses. Switch seats please."

"Ugh. Fine." Stupid teachers.

As I got up to move to "my" new seat, I saw Tanya smirking.

I gave her a dirty look, but all she did was smile.

Now, I think I know what Tanya was talking to the teacher about. There were so many negative things that were going through my head, but I tried to keep myself calm.

I glared at her during the entire class. She pretended that she was paying attention, but would catch glances and Edward and smile at him.

We were assigned a major project that was worth 20% of our overall grade. Our partners are the people sitting next to us. I was outraged. I love Alice, with all my heart, and wouldn't mind being her project partner, but what bothered me was that Edward and Tanya were partners.

After class, I told Edward that I was going to have a "little" talk with the teacher, and I'll see him in the next class.

I stomped over to his desk, and stood there. Glaring at him.

He looked up at me, "Yes, Bella?"

"How could you just move me like that?" I questioned.

"Because I'm your teacher, and I wasn't happy with the seating plan."

"But you only moved me!"

"Exactly."

"Ugh!" I screamed and walked off to my next class.

I sat down next to Edward, "you alright love?"

"No." I answered quickly. I was glad that Tanya wasn't in this class. I would've seriously ripped her into shreds.

Before he could say anything, the teacher began her lesson. I got to cool off this period, and felt relaxed by the end of it.

We walked to our next class, and Edward had cheered me up. I was feeling so much better.

Our next class went the same as always. Tanya was in this class, but I ignored her, keeping myself calm.

Finally, it was lunch. We sat at the table together, and I kept my distance from Tanya. Alice had told everyone else about what happened first period, and they all decided that I needed some space. Although, I haven't seen Alice since the last period. Everyone said that she had left, but no one told me where to. I dropped it. Alice was everywhere, so she'll turn up somewhere soon. Edward and I sat in his car during lunch. We listened to soft music while I rested my head on the seat, closing my eyes.

We got back to class after the bell rang. When we walked in, I was greeted by Tanya's little smirk.

_Just two more periods. _I said to myself over and over again in my head.

Before the teacher started the class, he switched Tanya and I.

"What the --?!" I practically screamed.

Tanya got up and stood by my desk with her books in hand, smiling at me.

I sighed and got up.

This was really starting to get annoying. This ruined my mood and broke my peace.

I got to sit next to Edward in the next class.

Our teacher was really cool. She didn't take crap from anyone. I think she might be my favourite teacher in the entire school.

Last period of the day, was once again hectic. I was moved **again. **Like, seriously what is going on?! I didn't put up a fight this time, because I would have to move anyways. I knew that if I lost my temper, then it'd be over. I was doing this for my family. The teacher began his lesson, and I couldn't pay attention. I was too irritated by Tanya.

By the end of the day, I felt relieve that I didn't have to bottle up my anger much longer. On the way home, I was silent. There were so many things running through my head. How could she do that?! Get the teachers to switch seats with me. In biology, English and history. Wait, there's one thing in common with those classes, they're all male teachers.

I gasped, "That sleezy little --" I cut myself off.

I turned to Edward who looked surprised. Oops, I said that aloud.

I went silent again.

Oh, if that girl wants to play like that, it's **on.**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N : I know that I could've combined this chapter and the last chapter together to make it longer, but I decided not to because, heh, I wanted you guys to wait so that the tension would build up. : ) **

**Oh, and I would reallyy love to get 10 reviews for this chapter before continuing. **

**So, Review, please and thank you : ) **

**How is it so far? Good/Bad?**

**Criticism is highly appreciated whereas flames aren't. **

**Review please!**


	15. Payback is a Major Witch with a B

_**A New Life, A New Beginning**_

_**By: BlackDiamondsz**_

Disclaimer : My name is **nothing **close to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Bella's POV**

I broke free of my trance and looked at the road. I finally noticed that we weren't going home.

We were driving along the highway, but not to anywhere that I was familiar with. I asked him, "Edward, where are we going?"

He turned to me, "Bella, you were a bit edgy today." And he chuckled, "so we're going out for a nice stroll around town."

"Oh." Was all I said, then I continued to think about everything that was going through my head.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love." I love it when he calls me love. It makes me feel so . . . loved.

"Where was Alice during lunch?"

"She went home to warn Esme and Carlisle about our little situation at school, so that if something went wrong at home, then they won't be surprised."

I frowned. Did they really think I was going to pick a fight with Tanya? Well, I could, but I won't. I've got other things on my mind.

He took my silence as if I were insulted, so he saved himself, "Not that we believe that something will happen. It's just we're still cautious of you."

"Oh, okay." I said, happily, thinking about how I'm going to get Tanya back.

When I stirred up the perfect plan, I asked Edward if we could go home, and he changed directions without hesitation. When we walked through the front door, everything seemed to happen really fast.

Practically everyone was in between Tanya and I, and Edward rushed me up to the room. I sat on the bed with a sort of confused look on my face.

"Sorry. Like I said, we're all just being cautious." Edward shrugged.

I let it pass, and we spent the entire night together.

I was distant, because I was just so excited for the next day, but I didn't wanna show it because then people would get suspicious, take it the wrong way, and then ruin my plan.

When it was time to get ready, I shot up from the bed, and quickly got dressed. I was a tad hyper while I was waiting for Edward, "Oh, Edward?" I said loud enough so that he could hear me. "Can we get to school a bit earlier than the others today?"

"Sure." He said, without asking any questions.

He drove to school fast, as usual and I immediately got out of the car when he parked. "Wait here." I said, holding up one finger to him.

I walked over to Michael Newt, the captain of the football team. He was the exact replica of the Michael Newton from Forks. All the girls drooled over him, but I don't see why. He was grinning at me as I approached him.

"So, beautiful. You finally decided to dump your over-rated boyfriend for me?" He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and ignored his statement. "Listen, Michael. I'm going to tell you something that no other guy knows, so you'll have an advantage."

"What? Your phone number?" He winked at me again.

I shivered in disgust, "No. Something about Tanya."

He suddenly leaned in closer, interested. All the guys were competing for the Denali sisters, but all of them got rejected because they told them that they weren't their type.

"Okay." I said, looked around the parking lot, making sure that they weren't anywhere in sight, and also for the dramatic effect. "Tanya loves public displays of affection. She doesn't like anything more than a guy that will just go up to her, snuggle her and follow her around. If she acts like she doesn't care, or harsh it's because its all an act. She doesn't want guys to see her other side. But trust me, deep down, she loves it."

Michael licked his lips, and I looked at him in disgust. "Alright!" He shouted, "wooo! Score!"

He turned his attention back to me, "Thanks babe." He winked at me, for the third time. Ugh.

I just smiled and turned to walk back to the car.

Edward was practically dying in the car. "I guess you heard the conversation."

"Of...Course...Bella...You...Truly...Are...Mischievous..." He said in between breaths of laughter.

Then his face turned serious, "but I could literally kill him for hitting on you."

I giggled, "If I wanted to, I could do that on my own."

Then, the Denali sisters and the rest of the Cullens pulled into the parking lot. Both Edward and I grinned at each other then waited for the "Michael Charm" to happen. Right on cue, when Tanya stepped out of her car, Michael approached her.

He put his arm around her and said, "Hey baby. How you doing"

Tanya looked disgusted and pulled away from him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to my woman." He said casually. Edward and I were cracking up.

"Your woman!?" She was furious now.

Kate and Irina pulled her away from Michael, so that she wouldn't lose her temper and mess things up.

Mike followed her, "Don't be like that baby. You know you want the Mikester."

I couldn't handle it, I was bursting out laughing. Edward was doing the same. Before they could spot us, I ushered him out of the car and into the school. As we were walking, we glanced at the family. Everyone except the Denali sisters, who were talking amongst themselves, were grinning at us, and then pretended that we weren't there when they looked up.

I turned to Edward, and put on a face that he couldn't say no to. "Now, Edward. I need you to take part in this. Please?" I looked up at him with my long lashes and blinked really fast.

He chuckled, "What's the point in asking when you put on that face?"

I smiled. "So, what do I have to do?" He sighed.

"Alright. So I need you do work your magic on all of our female teachers that have with Tanya. Dazzle them into placing Tanya next to Michael."

He laughed, "Bella, you are amazing at this."

"Thank you. Now, go! Before they come!"

He smiled, "My wish is your command."

I grinned at him, and watch him dazzle into getting his way with all of our female teachers. It was too funny.

While he was talking to the teachers, I called up Alice.

"Oh, hey Be-"

I cut her off before she could say my name. "Shh! Don't say my name. I don't want them to know that you're talking to me. I need you to do me a favour. Convince all of our male teachers that Tanya should sit next to Michael Newt."

"Oh, okay. I know exactly what to do. I'm on it. Later!"

After I hung up the phone, Edward walked toward me, "Everything is set up."

"Great." I said, right when the bell rang. "Perfect timing. Now, let's watch as everything falls into place."

We walked to our first period class, and I went to sit in the desk next to Alice's, while she was arguing with the teacher. They're conversation was hilarious.

"_But, Miss Alice, how does this concern me?" _

"_Well, you're the teacher, and you should take interest in the information that I'm telling you, and then do something about it."_

"_And what kind of information are you talking about exactly?" _

"_Well, Tanya and Edward don't match today. If they sit next to each other, they'll totally clash. But, if Bella were to be placed next to him, they'd go perfectly well." _

"_I don't see what this has to --"_

She cut him off, "_Listen to me. I won't sit down, and you won't be able to begin your lesson until you make Tanya and Bella switch seats again. Oh then make her sit next to Michael. They are totally matching. Like, It'll just bother me, and I won't shut up about it. And --" _

He interrupted her, "_Alright Miss Alice. I will switch them back, if that's what it takes for you to take a seat." _

She grinned at him, "_That's all that I'm asking for."_

She turned around and sat next to me. We did a small handshake under the desks. Right on cue, Tanya smugly walked into the classroom, and sat next to Edward. She looked around and gave everyone dirty looks. I rolled my eyes at her, and let the teacher begin the class.

He cleared his throat, and everyone turned their attention to him. "Before we start today's class. I would like to ask Tanya to switch seats with Bella again."

Tanya's face was priceless. Her cocky grin turned into a confused, dumbfounded facial expression. Alice nearly cracked up beside me.

I quickly gathered my books and went over to her desk. She was still surprised, and I grinned at her deviously. Her eyes narrowed at me, and then she got her books and sat beside Alice.

"Actually, Miss Tanya, I would like you to sit next to Michael, over there."

We all turned to Michael and he had a huge grin on his face. He nodded at Tanya and winked at her. She rolled her eyes, and sat beside him. Before the lesson began, I heard Michael say, "What's up baby?"

Tanya looked at him in disgust and leaned away from him. Edward, Alice and I were cracking up in our seats. She glared at all of us, but it didn't mean anything because payback is a "major witch with a 'B' ". **(Aha, quotations from LadyAliceCullen. Sorry, I couldn't resist. That was the perfect opportunity.) **

When the bell rang at the end of the class, Michael followed Tanya out of the classroom. I guess we'll be seeing them next class.

The entire switching seats scenario happened in every single class before lunch. It was hysterical. By lunch, she was getting annoyed. All of us Cullens sat at our normal table, and chatted amongst ourselves. When Alice was finished telling them about what happened in class with Tanya, Emmett asked, "Where is she anyways?"

We all shrugged. The Denali sisters hadn't show up for lunch, but we didn't care too much.

We saw Tanya after lunch, in our classes. She was still getting switched around, and her facial expression was something I will never forget. By the end of the day, she was steaming to her car. She walked past everyone, not caring who she was bumping into. Kate and Irina were just following her, shrugging as people looked at them in confusion.

They got into their car and drove off.

"That's what you get when you mess with Bella Cullen." I called after their car.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to deal with it at home." Jasper said, looking like he took a handful of her emotions.

"Psh, they can't mess with Bella. She untouchable." Emmett said, brushing my shoulder off.

We laughed at his comment and got into our cars, ready to face what Tanya had in store when we got home.

When we entered the house, Carlisle was at the door, ready to give us the parental talk. He asked us to sit in the family room.

We all sat down, and he began to speak, "Now, I don't know what you've done to Tanya, but she came home, packed her belongings, and left with her sisters." Carlisle looked at each of us with not really disappointment, but he wasn't impressed.

After Carlisle talked with us, we went to sit in the living room together. On our way there, everyone was grinning, holding their hand up for a high five. I gladly slapped hands with all of them, and went to sit on the couches to hang out.

We spent the night talking about everything possible. After Tanya had left, everything was back to normal and all the tension was gone.

The next day, Michael came up to us, searching through our crowd for Tanya.

Before he could ask us about Tanya, Edward spoke, "She's not here Newt. In fact, she's never coming back." He was cold, probably still angry at the fact that Michael always hit on me whenever he got the chance.

He frowned, "Why not?"

Edward was still cold, "Cecause she never wants to see you again. And, I know exactly how she feels." He glared at him.

"Alright Cullen. Be like that." Before he turned away. He winked at me and held up his hand to his ear like a phone and mouthed, "Call me."

I scowled at him and he turned around and walked away.

I looked at Edward who was still tense, "Don't worry about him." I wrapped my arms around his waist, "He'll always be like that. We've got to get used to it."

He sighed, calmed down and wrapped his arms around me. "You're right." We shared a quick kiss and went to class.

Period by period went by, and nothing interested me. It was the same old stuff. If I could sleep, there would be no doubt that I'd be faced down on the desk every period.

When lunch came, it was all of us Cullens. Minus Alice. She's gone again, but for a reason I just can't figure out. Well, I'll see her when I see her.

When we went back to class, everything was the same. Although, Edward was acting different. I just couldn't put my finger on why, but something wasn't right. He seemed a bit anxious and nervous at the same time. I didn't want to ask him about it because if he wanted me to know, then he would've already told me.

At the end of the day, Edward was still acting funny. When we got into the car, everything was silent. From his expression, he was debating on something. Then, he finally spoke, "Bella? I would like to take you somewhere or show you something, rather."

I was confused, but nodded.

He started the car, and pulled out of the school parking lot.

Now, I can't stop thinking about where he wants to take me or what he wants to show me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N : Hey ! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter : ) & sorry about the cliffy. I have to somehow keep my readers reading and reviewing. I appreciated everyone's reviews of the last chapter and for exceeding the number of reviews that I requested. **

**I would like at least 15 reviews for this chapter before I move on. I know you guys can do it ! **

**For me, please? : ) **

**How is it so far? Good/Bad?**

**Criticism is highly appreciated whereas flames aren't. **

**Review please!**


	16. The Place I've been longing to go

_**A New Life, A New Beginning**_

_**By: BlackDiamondsz**_

Disclaimer : My name is **nothing **close to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Bella's POV **

**Where could we possibly be going?**

As he pulled into the parking lot of an airport, I asked "Edward, why are we at an airport? Where are we going?"

He found a parking space, parked, then turned to me, "You'll see soon enough."

I was anxious to see where he would take me. I was hoping a nice vacation, I was in desperate need for one.

Then, one slight problem popped into my head, "Wait. Edward, what about luggage?"

"I told Alice, and she went home during lunch to pack your stuff."

"Ah" So, that's where she was at lunch. Then I realized that Alice packed my clothes. I gulped.

Edward heard me, "What is it love?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought about what Alice could've packed for me."

He chuckled, "Oh, well then you have a reason to be nervous. Let's go."

He popped the trunk, and got out of the car. I followed him, and took my bags.

We walked toward the counter, and behind it was a young woman. She looked startled by Edward. While we were approaching, she fixed her hair and smoothed out her clothing.

"Hi, can I help you?" She was friendly. Too friendly.

Edward ignored that, "Two tickets under Cullen."

She looked through the computer, "Yes. You called in this afternoon, right?"

He nodded, "Correct."

She took out the tickets, and handed them to him, "For business?" Her voice sounded hopeful, and she glanced at me.

"Vacation." He said, lightly smiling.

Poor girl, she looked like she wanted to faint. I knew how she felt. Edward has that effect on everyone.

Edward took me to the place where I've been longing to go since we left.

We arrived at Forks, Washington in the evening and booked a hotel nearby. I kept my face hidden, and Edward led me around. Late that night, we visited Charlie.

I wanted to check up on him so bad, but part of me wouldn't dare see him after I left him. Although, I noticed a truck was in the driveway. Looks like Charlie has company. Edward finally convinced me to go in, and we went through my old window.

My room wasn't much different, except all of my belongings weren't everywhere like I still lived there. I touched things as I examined them. Everything was still the same, the scent, the placement, everything. I hesitated to go any further when we reached the door. We heard a few voices, and the television was going. I pressed my forehead against the door and froze while I listened to the conversation.

"_Billy, stop looking at me like that will you? I'm fine." _Charlie's voice cracked at the end.

"_Well Charlie, you don't really look too fine. And two years wasn't too long ago, so there's a possibility that you're not recovered, but are just acting fine. You know, people like that tend to break down sooner or later." _I guess that was Billy.

"_You're right." _Charlie sighed, "_I miss her so much, you know? It's like after 17 years of waiting, I finally got her back, then only less than a week later, she's gone." _His voice was depressing. It made me feel so bad.

Edward's strong arms wrapped around me from the back, and he rested his chin on my shoulder. We continued to listen in.

"_Hey Jake, can you get Charlie a glass of water?" _Billy asked, another figure.

"_Sure thing dad." _

I couldn't just listen anymore. I wanted to see Charlie. So, I opened and closed the door quickly and quietly so that no one could hear or see it. I sat at the foot of the stairs, and tried peering over them. I could see him perfectly. He's the same old Charlie I remember, but more sad. I downed me out seeing him like this, but I was glad that I was finally able to see him.

Then, we heard footsteps approaching the staircase. Edward and I quickly hid so that we could see him, but he couldn't see us. He stared at the stairs, and looked around.

"_Something wrong son?" S_omeone asked him from the living room.

"_Nope. Thought I felt someone's presence." _he called back.

"_Alright. Can you get me a cold beer from the fridge?" _

"_Sure thing dad!" _The boy took another long look at the stairs before going back to Charlie and his father.

I looked at Edward in confusion. How could a human boy feel our presence. Could he have heard us? No, that's not possible. Us vampires are quiet, not even our prey can hear us approach.

He shrugged and motioned for us to leave.

I looked downstairs and took another glance at Charlie. I lightly sighed and left with Edward.

We went back to the hotel, and hung out inside for a while. We didn't want to take the risk of roaming the town, just in case someone recognized me.

I asked Edward the question that's been pondering in my mind for a while, "How was it possible that the boy felt our presence. Is it even possible for humans to have such keen senses?"

Edward hesitated for a while. "I can't be sure, but I don't think that boy is completely human. He is no vampire, in fact there's a chance that he's the complete opposite."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Werewolves."

"No way!" I shouted in surprised. "They exist too?!"

He nodded. "They've been the vampire's enemies for centuries." He sat down next to me, and I snuggled in.

He sighed, knowing that I was curious and wanted him to continue.

"When Carlisle and I came to Forks, we came across a pack of wolves. We had convinced them that we were different from the others. That we could live in peace with humans. We created a treaty. If we were to step foot on the reservation, bit a human, or kill a human, it would be broken and we would be at war."

I nodded my head, not really knowing what to say to that. Charlie was really good friends with our enemies, great. I sighed.

Edward brushed the hair out of my face, "What are you thinking, love?"

"Charlie. I do really miss him. We can see him tomorrow right?"

He nodded, "That's the reason why we're here, but remember I still have to show you something."

"Sure." I had forgotten about the thing that he wanted to show me. It was going to get on my nerves soon. "What do you want to show me anyways?"

He touched the tip of my nose, "It's a surprise."

I pouted. I hated surprises. They bring out the unexpected. "Fine."

The night was long. There wasn't anything to do, since we had to be on the down low. I waited for morning to come.

It was a bright and sunny day. Not something usual in Forks. Edward wanted to show me the "thing" before we went to see Charlie.

He took me deep into a forest, I wasn't sure where we were going, but I continued to follow him.

In an instant, we were in a glorious meadow. I gasped. "It's beautiful!"

He smiled, "Yes. But, not as beautiful as you." I smiled, and he took my hand, leading me into the middle of the meadow and then motioning for me to sit down.

I looked around in awe. Everything was so green. I loved it.

Edward's voice broke my train of thought, "I discovered it on my first day here in Forks. Of course it was two years before you came, so I had nothing to do. I spent sunny afternoons in this meadow. It's my own personal sanctuary."

"Well, it does have that relaxing effect on you." I laid down, looking up at the sky.

He laid on his side, leaning on one arm for support and turned to me, "Now, I have my own perfect place, and a perfect girl. My life is now complete. He pulled the ring out of my pocket and slipped it on my ring finger. I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful it is.

I gazed into his eyes, "I love you Edward Cullen."

He was staring just as intensely, "I love you Bella Swan."

Then he leaned down for a soft passionate kiss. I got carried away, for the umpteenth time we've kissed. He pulled away, laughing.

"What's wrong? Why do you always pull away?" I asked, with an irresistible pout.

He chuckled, "There's nothing wrong. I just would like to wait for the perfect time and place."

"Or, you're trying to protect your virtue!" I accused.

He lightly chuckled, "Of course I am."

"You're such a girl!" I joked.

We laughed together and sat there for a good while, enjoying the scenery.

I suddenly remembered, "Oh yeah! Charlie!"

Edward looked at his phone, "But he doesn't get home for another hour."

"Well, then that gives me time to look around the house." I got up and Edward followed.

We went back to Charlie's house and went through the front door. He keeps the key in the same place, as always. I began looking around the first floor. Everything was still the same. It's like nothing had been moved, since I was there. Edward watched me examine my old house, and sat on a chair.

I began going up the stairs and went into Charlie's room, then headed to my room. When I sat on my bed, and looked around. Edward followed and closed the door behind him. He came to sit down beside me and I rested my head against his chest. As we sat there, I felt like nothing had changed, and I was still plain Bella Swan.

**Jacob's POV**

Ever since Charlie's daughter, Bella passed, I've gone to the Swan residence 30 minutes before Charlie got home from work. I usually cooked dinner, like Bella did. Although, I restrained from making anything that reminded him of her.

When I walked into the house, there was something different about the house. There was a trail of some sort of sweet smell and it was revolting. I covered my nose, fetched the air freshener from the bathroom and sprayed the entire bottom floor.

Even more oddly, I felt someone's presence again. It was weird, ever since yesterday night. Could it be Bella's spirit or something? The hairs on my back stood up and I instantly tried to clear my mind. _Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. _I repeated to myself.

I sighed when I was calm and felt normal again. I was in the middle of chopping vegetables when I heard the creaking of the floorboard, from above me. _Creepy. Very creepy. Oh my god, what the hell? _

I looked around the staircase and saw nothing. I put down the knife, and walked toward the stairs.

**Edward's POV **

Bella and I sat together on her old bed in silence. I let her think to herself. She hasn't been here in two years and feels incredibly awful for leaving Charlie like that.

Suddenly, I heard someone's thoughts from downstairs, "_Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts" _

I jumped up in alert and Bella was startled, "Sorry love. I think I hear something downstairs."

Her eyes grew wide, "Charlie?"

"No, someone else. I'm not sure who though."

She got up from the bed and stepped too hard in the floor. The board creaked and she instantly froze.

"Don't move." I said.

She nodded, and stayed in her position.

I listened to the person's thoughts, "_Creepy. Very creepy. Oh my god, what the hell?" _

I could feel his sudden presence. He was going up the stairs to check the rooms. He was now getting closer. Bella was still frozen in her spot.

The footsteps were really close. The person was just on the other side of the door, hand on the doorknob. We watched the door, staying absolutely still.

When the knob was turned, the front door was opened. They released the doorknob, and began heading downstairs.

Bella looked suddenly relieved and moved back to the bed.

Before anything else could happened, I motioned for her to leave. She looked sad, but I told told her that we would surely visit Charlie again.

She went through the window and I followed.

**Jacob's POV**

There is someone in there, I just know it. I hesitated, thinking about who could be behind the doors. Right when I was about to open the door, Charlie walked through the door.

"Jake?" He called.

"I'm up here! I'll be down in a second." I don't want to tell him about anything I heard. It wouldn't help if I scared the poor man silly. I went downstairs to Charlie and made dinner as I conjured up a plan to figure out exactly what was going on.

**Bella's POV**

I really hated leaving Charlie's house everyday. Whenever I'm in there, I feel human again, like nothing changed. Whenever I leave, it's like I come back to reality and I have everything I need, a family, Edward, and a happy life, but the only thing missing is my family. Well, this is what happened, and now we've got to move on. We're only staying in Forks for two more days, then we've got to go back to school. Sadly.

I thought about the boy that was always at Charlie's house. I knew that if he caught us, things would get ugly. But I don't want to leave early, I actually like it here. Edward and I spend a lot of time together in his meadow. Each day, I anticipated the time when we went back to Charlie's house. I can barely call it home, since I haven't been there in over two years. Edward decided that we would go back earlier than we did today, so that we could actually look around before that boy got there. I'm officially excited because I haven't gone further than my old room.

**Jacob's POV**

Hmm...There is someone in that house, and I need to know who. But I don't want to tell Charlie and worry him. I'm not sure if it's anything anyways, but I have a hunch. It could be my imagination, but I have to check just in case. Who or what could it possibly be?

I paced back and forth in my room. "Jake! You going to Charlie's house early tomorrow again?" Dad called from downstairs.

I slightly opened my door and shouted, "Yeah!"

I closed my door and went back to thinking.

An idea finally came to mind. I'll go to Charlie's house maybe an hour or two earlier than usual, and wait for the person or thing to show up. Then I'll catch them in the act! This'll work for sure.

I told my dad that I was going to Charlie's house really early tomorrow. He said okay without asking. We had dinner, then I went to my room to sleep and waited for tomorrow to come.

I woke up pretty early and took a shower. I didn't have school because it was one of those days when teacher's stayed in school to plan out their schedules. I cleaned and walked around my house a few times before it was time to go to Charlie's house.

When the clock struck 12:30, I rushed out of the house to go to Charlie's. He usually comes home at around 2 or 3. They cut his shift short ever since Bella's death. They all worry about him so they try not to stress him out. He talked to be about Bella sometimes. He says that she was just like me and that we would've gotten along well. He showed me a few pictures from when she was younger, and then the only recent one he had. I had to admit, she was really pretty, but I just never told Charlie that.

I quietly stepped into the house, and put my stuff down. I tiptoed my way upstairs and was absolutely quiet. I stood in front of Bella's old room door. This is where I was yesterday when I heard those noises. I kept my hand on the doorknob and listened in. I heard shuffling from inside and my breathing stopped. Before I knew it, my hand turned the knob and I burst into the room.

In there, I found two people. A guy and a girl. Their scent was really strong, and the same as I smelt yesterday, it was gross. They were really pale, and stared at me with their wide eyes, motionless. I stared at the guy, and he looked defensive. The girl seriously looked familiar. Before I could think anymore, the recent picture of Bella that Charlie showed me flashed in my head.

I looked at her more closely, and examined her. I gasped. It is her! It's Bella! But wait, what? I thought she was dead?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but school really has me tied up in a knot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and REVIEW! Please ? :D **

**Although I got one less review than I requested, I appreciate it. & would reaaalllyy love it if all of you that are reading this story to review. **

**Criticism is highly appreciated whereas flames aren't. **

**Review please!**


	17. Another Encounter

_**A New Life, A New Beginning**_

_**By: BlackDiamondsz**_

Disclaimer : My name is **nothing **close to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Jacob's POV **

I was in shock. I couldn't move. My mouth hung open and my eyes practically popped out of my head. The girl simply stared at me, she's just as beautiful as Charlie described her. It took me only one second to gather my thoughts and think about how she could be here. Was I seeing a ghost or something?

Noticing that nothing was happening, they turned their backs to me, most likely planning to leave. Before they could, I whispered, "Bella?"

The girl looked over her shoulder to look at me. Before I knew what had happened, they both sped out of the window. I ran towards it and looked out of it but they were no where in sight. They just disappeared... I staggered to the bed, not believing anything that was happening.

I was dazed. Was she a ghost? There's no way she could be alive. And her movements were so...fast. How is any of this possible? I couldn't think as straight because that grossly sweet scent flew up my nose. I ran out of the room and closed the door before I gagged. I went downstairs and sat on the couch lost in my thoughts. As I closed my eyes, everything turned dark.

-

_I woke up in a dark place with no one in sight. I looked around multiple times and finally spotted a figure standing just a few feet away from me. Her back was turned from me, so I didn't know who it was. Although her luscious brown hair flowed down to the middle of her back. Her body figure was absolutely perfect. I had to have a look at her face, so I called, "Excuse me." _

_She turned around and I felt like I died. She was stunning. Her pale face, her rosy pink lips, her evenly spaced eyes, her perfect nose. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. When I finally looked at her entirely at one time, I identified Bella. _

_I was in the same shock as I was when I saw her in the room. "B-Bella?" I stuttered. "How are you here? How can I see you?" _

_She looked at me blankly and didn't answer. I tried to step toward her but she backed away and a muscular arm snaked around her waist. The same guy I saw with her was protectively holding onto her. He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. At that moment, my heart shattered. Why was I feeling like this? _

_I stood there, watching them. I didn't know what else to do. I looked down when the guy stared at me. _

"_Edward." My head shot up. Her voice was just as beautiful as she was. "Let's go." _

_He nodded and they disappeared into the darkness hand in hand. I ran after them, trying to follow. But as I continued to run, the sweet scent filled my lungs and I could hardly breathe. _

I woke up, quickly sitting up on the couch, heavily gasping for air. _It was only a dream. It was only a dream. I_ repeated in my head. I looked at the clock and it was 2:05 pm. I had fallen asleep for about an hour. I closed my eyes again and laid back down. I had dreamed about Bella. I thought about the dream, trying to understand if it meant anything.

I heard a key being pushed into the lock and the door opened. I looked up from the couch and greeted Charlie, "Hey Charlie."

He smiled at me, "Hey Jake."

I remembered the dinner I was supposed to make and quickly got up, "Oh! I'm sorry Charlie. I fell asleep and forgot to make dinner!" I ran into the kitchen and opened the cupboards.

"It's alright Jake. I actually wanted to go eat at the diner tonight. Care to join me?"

I nodded, and waited for him to put his things away before we left.

Dinner at the diner was quiet. There weren't many people to begin with, but the silence I was concerned about was between Charlie and I. Since I had woken up, I couldn't stop thinking about my dream. A question that popped in my head from time to time was, who is Edward?

Was he a real person? Maybe someone she met in the afterlife? Maybe Charlie knows him.

It took me a while to finally decide if I was going to ask, because I didn't want to hit any sensitive spots just in case he did know him.

I stopped eating and looked at Charlie. "Charlie?"

He looked up from his food with a questioning look on his face.

"Do you know someone named Edward?"

"Do you mean Edward Cullen?"

Edward Cullen? That name rang a bell. I think my father mentioned the Cullens a few times to me.

"Sure."

"Yeah. His father was an excellent doctor here. The Cullens were a great family. He was also a friend of" He hesitated and swallowed, "Bella."

I know it hurt him to say her name, but I was still very curious.

"Was? They don't live here anymore?"

"No. After their children graduated from high school, Dr. Cullen and his wife decided to move to LA by themselves."

"Oh. Does Edward visit here anymore?"

"No. He's been tied up with school I guess. But his father calls me sometimes to check up on me."

They call him? How come I didn't know about this?

"Why?"

I couldn't tell him about how I saw Bella and Edward in her room. He'd definitely choke on his food if I told him.

"Well, a guy named Edward called you while you were gone." I lied smoothly.

"Hm, well then I should call him back when we get home."

He'd know that I lied if he did that. "No." I blurted. Charlie looked confused. "He said that he wouldn't be home for the next couple of days. But he just wanted to check up on you."

"Oh. Alright then." Charlie eyed me suspiciously, and I just smiled at him.

When we were finished eating, Charlie and I went back to his house. When we walked through the door, I smelt that sickening sweet scent that came off Bella and Edward. I nearly forgot about them. Had they been here while we were gone?

I looked at my watch, "Well, I've got to be heading home. See you tomorrow Charlie."

"Alright. Bye Jake." Then I got up and went through the door.

I hopped into my car. I didn't start it up as I was thinking about where they could be. They must be in Forks still. I was going to begin my search by going to the closest hotel from here and then continuing to look for them in every hotel until I find them.

**Bella's POV **

"Bella." The boy whispered. Crap, he recognized me. Okay, act natural. I looked over my shoulder and dashed out of the window with Edward.

We went to our meadow and sat down to relax.

I broke the silence that had crept up when we sat down, "So...What do we do now?"

Edward sighed. "Well, I would say that we have to leave now." I frowned, and he chuckled. "But I knew that would be your reaction."

"I am sad to hear that we have to leave, but if we must leave then I guess it's what we have to do." I didn't want to leave Forks. Not yet.

"That's true. Although, I don't want to pull you away from a place you want to be. We can stay, but we're going to have to lay low."

I smiled, "Really? Thank you Edward!" And with that, I pounced on him.

We were rolling in the grass laughing and cuddling. This was our own world.

I stopped and propped myself on one elbow, gazing at Edward. "Can we please see Charlie's house now? We still haven't gone past my room."

"Well, Charlie and the boy are at the diner right now, so I guess we have time." He got up and offered me his hand.

I happily took it and we ran back to Charlie's house.

We went through the front door this time because going through my old room always brought trouble. As I walked in, I looked around. Nothing had changed. All the furniture was still in the same place as when I first got here.

"Hm, I guess Charlie isn't much of an interior designer." Edward said behind me.

I walked through every doorway and examined every wall throughout the lower floor. I touched everything I passed. We made our way upstairs and headed for Charlie's room.

When I opened the door, I wasn't surprised by the plainness of the room. I looked around and saw a black box sitting at the end of the bed. I opened it up and found a whole lot of pictures of myself and cards for Charlie. I'm guessing this was from the funeral. I couldn't take my eyes off of what was in the box.

I went through every picture. Each of them brought back precious memories. I read every card. Each of them having sympathetic wording to it. Saying sorry for the loss, and how great I was. I felt bad for Charlie and closed my eyes.

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and I suddenly came back to life. I had totally forgotten that he was there. My mind was sucked into the contents of the box.

"Charlie will be home soon, love." He whispered in my ear. Meaning, that we had to leave.

I sighed and got up. He took my hand and held it in his. Edward led me out of the window and we returned to our hotel.

When we walked into our suite, I plopped on the bed and sighed. Edward sat down beside me and stroked my hair, "Edward, how long can we actually stay here for?"

He took a few seconds to answer, "As long as you want love. But remember, we still have to go to school."

Right, school. Everything has been so weird lately, that I totally forgot about school. I thought about having to return home and going to school with all those humans. Thinking about them made my throat burn. I sat up. "I'm thirsty. C'mon let's go for a hunt."

-

After the hunt, Edward and I took our time getting back to the hotel. We went far from Forks, but it still didn't take us too long to get back. It bothered me that we always had to go through the front lobby so that they would see when we leave and return. It was so much faster just to go through the window.

There wasn't much to do when we got back, but Edward decided to take a shower. While I waited for him, I picked up a magazine and started reading.

Nothing long after, I heard someone approach the door and slide a key card into the lock. Thinking it was a maid I said, "Aren't you supposed to knock before--" I got through half of the sentence before I actually looked up and saw that it wasn't a maid. But that kid from before, the werewolf.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N : I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but things haven't been to easy around here, but I'll try to get more chapters in because its March Break! = D **

**Also, I would really appreciate it if I were to get more reviews. Getting more reviews would motivate me to update sooner. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Criticism is highly appreciated whereas flames aren't. **

**Review please!**


	18. I can't believe it

_**A New Life, A New Beginning**_

_**By: BlackDiamondsz**_

Disclaimer : My name is **nothing **close to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight

Sorry I haven't updated in a WHILE. Things just got REALLY busy (:

* * *

**Bella's POV**

What the hell is this kid doing here?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I scowled.

"Bella" He said, staring at me with wide eyes.

"That's my name. Now, what the hell are you doing here?" I said, trying to control my temper. This kid is starting to get on my nerves.

"I just…I can't believe it. You're alive." He tried to step closer to me, but I stepped back.

At that moment, Edward stepped out of the bathroom and was alarmed to see him. He quickly came to my defense. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The kid, Jake was it? He just stared at me with wide eyes.

"I said, what the hell are you doing here?!" Edward really tensed up and I could tell he was trying not to yell.

Jake snapped out of his trance and looked at us, "No, I think the real question is what the hell is going on?"

_How hasn't he caught on yet? Wow, this kid's probably the slowest werewolf I've ever met. Can't he tell his own enemies? _

"Bella, what the hell is going on?! Do you know what kind of state Charlie's been through since your "death?" All of Forks has been in some sort of spell since then. But here I see it was just some plot to run away with this guy and have all the freedom you want!"

He was NOT lecturing me. How dare he. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Tracking me down and trying to give me a lecture about how I'm hurting my father?! I know I am! If I could stop the pain, I would." The words were uncontrollably flying out now. "If I could go back to living, I would!"

This caught him off guard. I could see it in his eyes. "Go back to living?" His eyes were full of confusion.

Edward shifted his eyes toward me. "Bella, we have to go."

His face was serious, so I flew out the window and ran.

"Bella! Bella, wait!" I could hear Jake screaming.

I ignored him and ran.

When I figured I ran far enough, I stopped and looked back to wait for Edward.

Not long after, he appeared in front of me.

"Edward, what happened? I thought vampires and werewolves were enemies. I thought they could tell each other apart?" I was freaking out by now.

"Clearly, the kid didn't discover his werewolf blood yet." He looked right into my eyes. "Bella, I know you love this place but we have to leave for a while."

I was upset to hear the news but I knew we had to do it.

"Alright." I sighed.

"I'm sorry we have to go so early, but I'll bring you back. I promised" He kissed my forehead and led me back to the hotel room to get our stuff.

**Jacob's POV **

"Bella! Bella, wait!" I screamed out the window but she was long gone.

Edward looked straight into my eyes, "follow us again, and you're going to regret it."

He dashed out the window.

Wait.

They left through the window?

But we're on the 11th floor!

What is going on?

I rushed down to the car and drove straight to Charlie's.

-

I was too anxious to tell Charlie and dad what I saw, so I parked into the driveway and ran out of the car without turning off the engine.

I burst through the front door, "DAD! CHARLIE! I saw her!"

They both looked at me in confusion, "saw who son?" Charlie asked.

"Bella. I saw Bella."

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. && I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm starting to write again, so things are going a little slow. I'll try to update as soon as I can for you! **

**Thanks for the support. I love it. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Criticism is highly appreciated whereas flames aren't. **

**Review please!**


End file.
